The Going's On: Old Face, New Threat
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: With the race over,everything is peaceful once again...But nothing is ever peaceful in Scarlatina. A new enemy has come to Scarlatina,but is she really new? With an eye for Duncan,the girl stepped on the wrong side of Courtney. Can the group take her out?
1. Moving On

_**1-Moving On**_

"How do you do that?" Arianna asked, leaning closer over the table. Courtney smiled back. Ever since Arianna had become Queen, the two had been getting on a lot better than before.

"Do what?" Courtney asked, not knowing what Arianna was talking about.

The two girls were sat outside in the palace garden. It was a bright, sunny day, once again, in the entire town. Arianna couldn't have been happier with her new role and Courtney was just glad to be out of the palace at long last. She never knew that living with her dad could have been so amazing. Well, compared to the palace, the last six weeks had been amazing for her.

"Get Duncan to listen to you." Arianna whined. Her and Eric were...Not a such a happy couple.

"Months of skill." Courtney joked. "Why?"

"I don't think me and Eric are going to be a couple for much longer." Arianna admitted. Their relationship was just going downhill, and fast. They weren't seeing eye-to-eye about things and being apart for so long, since they both had their own country to run, was having a strain on the two of them.

"It's okay, Arianna." Courtney assured her. "Some people just weren't meant to be together." But Arianna couldn't even smile back. The thought of her and Eric not being a couple did upset her. She did love him, but it wasn't going to work, plain and simple.

"You and Duncan were." The blonde said, giving a small smile.

"Yeah." Courtney replied, lowering her head so her dark brunette hair fell over her face, making sure Arianna couldn't see her blushing. "I guess so." Courtney sighed happily, and Arianna couldn't help but giggle at her. "Okay, well, this has been so much fun, but I need to help my dad and Duncan."

"I can't believe your moving." Arianna sighed, and not in a happy way.

"It's gonna be okay." Courtney told Arianna, seeing how upset she was. "We can still talk and I'll come visit." Arianna nodded her head solomly.

"But it won't be the same..." Courtney tried to smile as she placed her hand on top of Arianna's.

"No, it'll be better." She told her cousin. "We won't have arguments everyday over who'll set the table for dinner." Courtney persuaded and Arianna laughed at her.

Courtney and the rest of the gang had decided they had, had enough of Scarlatina. They were all moving back to Earth so that they could finish off their education in a normal place. They new the consequences, but all decided it would be best for everyone.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said, leaning closer to Courtney, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Courtney told her cousin. "But I'm not leaving yet, anyway."

"You're leaving now to go help your dad and fiancee, so shoo, shoo, go, go." Courtney laughed, jumping up from the table.

"I'll see you later." Courtney said, pulling Arianna into another hug, before running off down the garden, and disappearing at the gates.

Duncan and Mr. Black were supposed to be moving all the packed up boxes into the car, ready for the Journey back to Earth. However, when Courtney arrived at the house, Duncan was lying down, shirtless, on her garden wall.

"Where have you been?" He asked, not even openeing his eyes to look at Courtney.

"Keeping tabs on me now?" She asked, picking up a box and dropping it on Duncan's bare chest, one to cause pain and two so she wouldn't get distarcted from carrying the boxes from the house along side him.

"I wanted to know why I was made to do all the heavy lifting." He asked, taking the box in his hands and following Courtney over to the car.

"Wasn't my dad supposed to help you?" Courtney asked, climbing up so she was sitting on top of the car roof.

"Oh yeah, a load of help he's been." Duncan replied, placing the box in the back of the car. He wasn't sounding too happy about Nigel's help. "Yeah, he ditched me about an hour ago to go watch TV."

Courtney burst into a fit of laughter on top of the heap of metal, making a few passers by laugh at her. Although, ever since she had moved back in with her dad, people had been staring at her, anyway. Being an ex-Princess wasn't worth it in her mind, but as long as she was out of the palace, she didn't care.

"I told you we should have packed the TV first." Courtney told him. Duncan jumped from the floor onto the roof in one swift jump, making Courtney fall off the side because she hadn't been expecting it.

"And then how would I watch the football match tonight?" Duncn asked, jumping back to the floor, helping his fiancee up off of the floor. Courtney shot him a cold look, falling from the top of the car had hurt.

"Don't you have a TV in your own house?" She asked. Duncan hadn't moved in with Courtney and Mr. Black, he just spent all of his time there with the two. Nigel didn't mind, he was rarely home, anyway. And Courtney was glad she was finally getting some alone time with him.

"Probably..." Duncan replied, thinking if he actually did. "But Phoebe hogs it, so I've never noticed it before." Courtney smiled, nudging him in the shoulder as she walked back to the house to fetch another box.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Bridgette said, thinking deeply about what she was getting herself into. It was a good thing her parents were letting her venture off back to Earth with only her friends, otherwise she would have been stuck in Scarlatina all alone.

"You want to, don't you?" Geoff asked, makig sure his girlfriend was up for it.

The two were in Bridgette's bedroom, packing up all of her things, ready for the move. They had spent the day packing up Geoff's things, and saying their goodbyes to his family. Ellie was quite upset that her big brother wasn't going to be around anymore, but he told her she was always welcome to visit, which had just made her jump up and down on the spot, squealing as loudly as she could.

"Yeah, I'd love to have done this ages ago." Bridgette admitted, selaing up the last box.

Geoff got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Bridgette's waist from behind. He lightly bit down on her ear, making a bright smile emerge on her face.

"Then stop saying you can't believe it." He whispered. "This is a good dream to have in your mind, and we're putting it into action." Bridgette's smile lit up even more.

* * *

Leah and Taylor were up in Leah's bedroom, packing up her belongings before the big move. It had originally been Leah's idea to move to Earth. She was going back to Earth to be with her father. He was human, so he wasn't allowed in Scarlatina, and her mother thought the two needed some 'bonding time' together.

Once everyone had heard of Leah's plan, they all decided Earth was a much better place to be. Scarlatina was a fun place, but boring to stay in one place for so long. They would have all moved before, but they weren't prepared to leave Courtney behind, and she had been cooped up in the palace.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" Taylor asked. She wasn't one hundred percent set on the whole idea.

"Are you _scared_ Taylor?" Leah questioned. Taylor was offended. Of course she wasn't scared. Taylor was afraid of nothing. NOTHING!

"NO!" Taylor yelled, looking up from her box that she was packing. "I am not afraid of anything!"

"Well, the Taylor I knew, when we first met, was fearless." Leah said, taking a step towards her best friend. It was true, though. When Taylor and Leah had first met, Taylor was fearless. She hadn't been afraid of anything. "I guess that's not the same Taylor I know, now."

"I AM FEARLESS!" Taylor shouted at Leah.

"Then yes, I think we should be doing this." Leah answered, going back to her packing. She knew that would have worked on Taylor.

A/N:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Number five is here...

Hmm...Moving?

Psh...So?...Who says that stops the drama? ;) LOL!

!

Okay, I wanna tell you all this now, there will be no DxC wedding in this story...YET! Well, not in this story, but in a few story's time...Okay?

Bleh...Of course it's not okay...

LOL!

Thanks all if you are reading this right now :) It is because of all of you that I have gotten to writting this FIFTH story! OMG! FIVE STORIES!

LOL!

I hope you all realize that I have not been focusing on naming this story instead of my school work...LOL! Who am I kidding? I'd rather have been focusing on naming this story ;) LOL!

Thank you to Aaron for finally naming it...Yeah, I never came up with anything ;)

Well, thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. The Big News

_**2-The Big News**_

Courtney and Nigel were cuddled up together on the sofa, watching some shit film that neither was paying very close attention to. They were both just glad to have their father-daughter bonding time back. It had been a while since they were alone together. Courtney had been couped up in the palace, then Duncan was always hanging around her when she wasn't. Not that Nigel had anything against Duncan, they had known each other since Nigel was a teen himself, but he was just happy for the two of them to be happy.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Courtney spoke up, snuggling her head into Nigel's leg. She was quite comfy lying stretched out on the sofa with her father.

"What's on your mind, Princess?" Nigel asked, stroking Courtney's brown locks through his fingers. Neither Nigel, nor Duncan, had dropped Courtney's nickname. Even if she wasn't technically a Princess anymore. She was still Daddy's little Princess, and Duncan still thought she acted like a spoilt, little Princess.

"Do you think I'm too young to get married?" Courtney asked. Nigel stopped for a moment. He had taken a lot into consideration about his daughter and her life, he knew she was old enough to make her own decisions in life, with very minor interference from him.

"You're eighteen." Nigel told her. "I think you're ready to make your own choices in life." Courtney sat up, kneeling on the sofa. She had never thought about it like that, before. She always thought she was 'daddy's girl'. That Nigel would always want to treat her as his baby. Maybe she was growing up, after all.

Nigel moved so he was facing his daughter. He could see that she was thinking long and hard about her and Duncan.

"Court, listen. " Nigel said and Courtney turned to her father. "I have known Duncan for years. He's a good guy at heart, but wears a mask of terror to hide his emotions." Courtney understood completely what he was going on about. "But he loves you more than anything in the world. And if he loves my baby girl that much, he's good enough to deserve her for the rest of his life." Which was a long time since the two were immortal. "Plus, how many girls can say their fathers and fiancee get along?" Courtney burst into a git of giggles.

"Okay, okay, you've got a point." Courtney told him, sighing as she settled back down into her chair. "When we move, will you come visit?"

"Of course I will, even if I think it is an utterly stupid idea." Nigel told her. Courtney picked up the a cushion and hit her father playfully on the arm with it.

"Why is it so 'Utterly stupid'?" She asked, using her fingers to quite what he father had said.

"Okay, you are moving back to Erath to finish school as a normal person, when you are FAR from normal." Courtney sat down on butt on the sofa, cuddling the pillow in her arms.

"I want to at least pretend I'm normal again, dad." She whined. "And so do the others." Nigel sighed, shaking his head at his daughter. "There actually was a time before I knew about any of this...You may not remember it, but I do."

"If you have your heart set on this, I'll have to tell you something." Nigel's voice was dead serious. Courtney turned to face her father, staring him deep into the eyes. "When you go back to Earth, your powers will be stronger than ever before. Don't ask why, they just will."

"So, you don't want my powers to develop?" Courtney asked, questioning her father.

"I want them to develop right." Courtney would have responded with something witty, but Arianna appeared in front of the two, pacing the floor whislt bitting her fingers and looking deep in thought.

"Hey." Nigel greeted, putting his hands on her hips to stop her from walking. "Nice of you to drop in."

Arianna stopped and collapsed onto the sofa between the two. She wasn't looking too good, or too happy. She looked worried over something. Something big, that was dreadfully effecting her.

"I need to talk to you, Courtney." She said, turning to her cousin.

The Queen held Courtney's hand in hers and flashed the two of them outside the house, so Nigel couldn't hear their conversation. Arianna continued to pace amd Courtney sat down on the wall.

"Arianna, what's up?" Courtney asked. Arianna looked away from Courtney and burst into tears. "Arianna, what's wrong, honey?" Courtney jumped up and wrapped her arm around her cousin. The blonde rested her head on Courtney's shoulder, weeping softly into her tanned skin. "Come on, tell me. I hate seeing you upset."

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: =O!

OMG! See that one coming?

LOL!

...Not a lot to say today...

BTR RULE!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: :) Thank you :)

pomtdwt: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I KNOW! LOL! Wicked, glad you had fun ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: I missed you, too! :) :) LOL! I'm hungry, too...LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: ;) LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! I have no idea ;) ahahaha! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: LOL! whooo! I feel loved ;) LOL! Glad you think os :) LOL! Thank you :)

sweetElisabeth: tehehe! I never thought of it like that...LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! Kicked it off with 8 reviews :) THANK YOU ALL!

I love you guys soo much :) You are the reason I continued writing :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. The Kids Future

_**3-The Kids Future**_

"Hown could this happen?" Courtney asked, her hands tugging at her hair. It was all too much for her, and she wasn't even the one it was happening to!

"Do you really want to go into detail?" Arianna asked, her eyes bright blue and rimmed with tears.

It was quite an unexpected thing to happen. No one would have ever guessed that Arianna would be the first to get Pregnant. If anyone, it would have been Courtney or Rebecca. They were the ones who were settling down in life, ready to start a family by getting married. Arianna still had her whole life ahead of her, she had just become Queen and had everything going for her. Having a baby could have ruined it all for her.

"No!" Courtney whined. "I mean, when! When did this happen?" Courtney was stressed out from the shock she was in.

"After my coronation..." Arianna squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think straight. "After me and you came back from...Me and Eric...We..." Arianna sighed, letting her whole body sink into the wall. "We made a stupid mistake..."

"Have you told Eric?" That was the only thing Courtney could think of.

Neither of the girls were able to get thier heads around the situation they were in. Courtney had promised Arianna she would stuick by her no matter what happened.

"Yes." Arianna nodded her head sadly.

"What did he say?" Courtney pushed for an answer. Courtney cared for Eric, too. She loved the two as if they were both family, which they both were to her.

"He said...He said he wanted to be alone." Arianna told her. "So, eh went back to the Land Of The Dead. I wanted to go after him, but I can't get there...So, I waited for him to come back, when he did, we had a good idea..." Courtney could tell Arianna was being a bit hesitent about the idea.

"What good idea?"

"I-we-Want you to take the baby." Courtney completely tensed up. Her take the baby? HER? Of all the ideas Arianna had ever had, this had to be the one that was doomed to fail the most.

"M-Me?" Courtney stuttered, trying to get her head around what Arianna had suggested.

"You and Duncan could make perfect parents!" Arianna tried to persuade her cousin, the blue finally draining from her eyes. "Come on, your getting married!" Courtney wasn't looking to convinced. "And I told you, me and Eric are on the rocks right now..."

"Arianna..." Courtney blinked a few times, then pinched her arm to make sure it was all real. "This is a big favor to ask..." Courtney couldn't think of the possibility of rasing a child. "I-I'd have to talk to Duncan about this." Arianna nodded her head.

"But, if Duncan says yes, will you?" She sounded pretty desperate to Courtney, which she was. Arianna knew herself that she wasn't ready for a baby.

"I'll...I'll consdier it, okay?" Arianna's face lit up. "But no promises."

"THANK YOU!" The Queen yelled, poucning on Courtney. She was so ghlad that Courtney was goping to consider taking the baby, all she could pray for now is a yes from Duncan.

Everyone was happily gathered around the fountian. They all expected Courtney to be with her father, having her daddy-daughter day. So, they were quite surprised when she came wondering over, a deep thinking look upon her face.

"Hey there, stranger." Geoff greeted and Courtney gave him a small smile as she stood behind Duncan, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he sat on the white marble around the fountain.

"Duncan, we need to talk." She whispered into his ear as everyone else tried to continue on with their conversations. "Now, please...Alone." Duncan turned around to face his fiancee, instantly sensing something was wrong.

"Umm...Okay." He got to his feet and slipped his hand into hers, walking the two fo them away from the group, so that none of them could hear what was being said. "What's up?" Duncan asked Courtney, sitting the two of them down on a park bench placed near the gates of the town.

Courtney took in a deep, yet shaky breath. She had no idea how Duncan was going to react, or even to address the situation at hand. But she had to try.

"Duncan, have-Have you ever thought about having kids?" Duncan tensed slightly, squeezing his hands around Courtney's. She knew he knew something was wrong now.

"No...Not really." He replied, before tensing up again. "Why? Your not pregnant, are you?" He did sound quite worried about the thought, which didn't make Courtney feel too good about asking him. But, she had told her cousin she would try.

"No, I'm not...But Arianna is." Duncan stopped for a moment. He was having a hard time letting it sink in, too. He loved Arianna like he loved his sisters, she was family to him, even if him and Courtney weren't even married yet.

"Oh..."

"And she was wondering if we'd take take the baby." That made Duncan seriously stop and think. Was he ready to rasie a child?

"Why us?" He whispered without realizing. "Why can't she keep it?"

"Her and Eric are on the rocks." Courtney told him, quoting Arianna. "And we're getting married, so it's a fresh start."

Duncan was silent. Courtney took it as a bad sign. Duncan always had something to say, so Courtney knew he had taken it quite badly. She blamed herself, she shouldn't have just thrown it at him, but she had and now he was silent.

"And you want to take the baby and raise it as your own?" He asked, catching Courtney off guard.

"Yeah..." Courtney replied, thinking about it in her head. "Yes, I would. Arianna can't take care of a baby, she's got too much to deal with."

Duncan understood. He had once been up in the palace with Queen Courtney after her own coronation, and she had been pregnant then, too. He knew how difficult it was to handle the two things at once, let alone have a baby at the end of it. He wanted to help Arianna, too.

"So, you want to do it?" He asked, making sure it was something Courtney definitely wanted to do.

"Only if you want to." She quickly replied, making Duncan sigh. He looked up from the floor and pulled Courtney into a tight hug on the bench.

"If that's what you want." He told her. "If that's what it takes to keep a cheery, little smile on your face." Courtney wriggled out of her fiancee's arms.

"But is it what YOU want?" She asked again.

Duncan bit down on his lower lip. Was it what he wanted?

"I guess kids were going to join the picture, someday." He finally answered. Courtney's face burst into a bright smile. She leaned forward and quickly kissed Duncan.

"Come on, we've got to go tell Arianna."

A/N:

May I just say that the park bench was a reference to Taylor Swift's song You belong with Me...Because a few days ago she performed in London and I am curewently watching it on my TV! LOL!...Well, it's Brianna's TV, the one she got for her birthday...But she's not here right now! YAY! Got me room to meself ;) LOL!

I like Taylor Swift...FEARLESS/HEY, SOUL SISTER! MASH UP! LOL! That's what's playing right now...Wicked...LOL!

PUDDING! I have butterscotch PUDDING! WITH SPRINKLES! CARAMEL AND CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES! Yum...

LOL!

OH! Have I told you guys I found my DREAM house? NO? Well, WHYY HAVEN'T I?

126 Kings Farm Road, Georgian Bay, Muskoka, Ontario, Canada

CHECK IT OUT!...Then make sure none of you EVER live there...LOL! JK! Unless I do make it big, I ain't gonna afford it...$3, 200, 000...LOL! Pricy? I know...

LOL!

You know...A lot of you were quite shocked at this...I mean the whole pregnancy thing...YAY! I like keeping you on your toes ;) hehehe!

Thank you to;

POMTDWT: ZOMG! ZOMG! ZOMG! I like caps...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: tehehe! You knew that already ;) Oh and 'You-Know-Who' (Which makes me think of Voldemort...) Well, she arrives in chapter...10...But she's mentiom in about chapter 6-7...I think? LOL! Yeah, so...Yeah...GET WELL SOON! And if you're not well tomorrow, NO SCHOOL! LOL! ;) Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahahahahaha! Hmmm...Good guessing ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: NO! How drae you get-It's okay...This story will be waiting for when you get back :) LOL! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: OMG! I know...LOL! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: ahahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: ahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah, she is ;) LOL! No way! LOL! hehehe! I hope you weren't ;) LOL! Thank you :)

CodyOnTheBounce T.V: Yep, she's pregnant...Eric...ahaha! I can just imagine that now...LOL! Funny stuff...LOL! Awww! Thanks :)

Clarissa was HERE: LOL! Thank you :)

OMG! Chapter 2 and 17 reviews already...I FEEL LOVE!

Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you...How deep are those words?

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Destroying The Plans

_**4-Destroying The Plans**_

"Hey, Arianna." Courtney said, sticking her head around the door to her cousins bedroom. The blonde teenager was sat on her windowseat, staring sadly out at her town of Scarlatina. "How are you?" The burnette asked, trying to perk up her cousin.

"Okay, I guess." She replied, not turning to face Courtney. She had been having morning sickness and wasn't feeling too good about it.

"Well, we talked it over." Courtney told Arianna, walking over and sitting down beside her. Duncan shut the door and leaned against the wall, staying away from the two girls.

"And?" Ariana urged, wanting to know her fate. It wasn't that she didn't, or wasn't going to, love the baby, but she had too much to deal with at the moment. Her whole life would have been put on hold if she had, had to keep the baby. And no one wanted that for her.

"We might as well make your life a little bit easier." Courtney smiled.

"Really?" Arianna had been pulled around too much to trust someone straight off.

"Yes, really."

Arianna's face was blank for a moment, she was trying to let the news sink in before reacting. However, reacting then meant pouncing on Courtney in the biggest, most love-filled hug she could give her.

"Thank you..." Ariana whispered into Courtney's ear, before running over to the door and wrapping her arms around Duncan. She knew it was all because of him that they were going to have the baby.

The town was coming to a beautiful night. The bright orange sun was setting down, over the gates of Scarlatina. The girls of the group were sat around the fountain, watching the sunset from their spot.

"Hey, Court." Bridgette greeted. "What's with the happy face?" She asked, seeing the goofy grin on her best friends face. Courtney sat down beside Bridgette and smiled somemore.

"Becauuuuuuuuuuuuuse, I'm gonna be a mommy." She said, not letting the smile fade from her face. She was waiting for any sort of reaction, but it was delayed from shock.

"Not even married yet and he still can't keep it in his pants." Leah said, shaking her ginger hair from side-to-side as she shook her head.

"Ha ha ha!" Courtney replied, rolling her eyes at her cousin and removing Bridgette's hand from her stomach. "I'm not pregnant, Arianna is." Most of the girls gasped. "But, me and Duncan are going the adopt the baby."

"Aww!" Bridgette cooed. "It's a good thing you're doing." Courtney smiled somemore at her blonde best friend.

"And Duncan's okay with this?" Gwen asked, getting up off the floor and sitting on the other side of Courtney. The brunette nodded her head, showing that Duncan was totally okay with it, which he was.

"I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!" Phoebe shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot. She was overly excited about the whole thing.

"But one thing..." Everybody opened up their ears, making sure they listened to what Courtney had to say. She usually said good, important things. "We can't move back to Canada."

"NO!" Taylor yelled, she really wanted to move back to Canada.

"It's okay, we understand why you can't." Bridgette told Courtney as Gwen slapped her hand over Taylor's mouth.

"No, you guys can go." Courtney said. "Only me and Duncan have to stay." But they weren't taking no for an answer. They were a team. They had always been a team. And a team sticks by each other no matter what.

"Not without you or...Well, we could live without Duncan." Gwen joked, and Courtney smiled, wrapping her arms around her gothic friend.

"Thank you, guys." Courtney smiled.

Taylor, on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Courtney. The teen vampire had been looking forward to moving back to Earth since they had all made the plans. Now she was being told they couldn't go.

"I'm gonna miss you guys..." Leah said, jumping up and hugging her cousin, too.

"You're still going?" Phoebe asked and Leah nodded.

"I have to, my dad's waiting for me in Canada, remember?" And all the girls nodded their heads. Leah was going to have to leave for a little while, but it wouldn't be for too long. Or, at least they hoped not for too long.

A/N: AWWWW! Leah's leaving...

...OMG! I've had a bad day today...

I had five hours of Drama rehearsals, well, three, because the other two I sat and watched the other group...BLEH! Not a complete waste of time, since we did finish my performance for my GCSE on April 12th...YAY! Almost all over, now...

LOL!

Yeah, my school life sux right now...Seriously sux...

I'm in a hungry mood...NOT EATEN YET! And it's almost 7PM...HUNGRY!

LOL!

'I thought I told you to go to bed!'

'You told me to go to bed, you didn't say get into bed.'

LOL! Mars needs mom...Classic line and I haven't seen the film, just the trailer on TV ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: tehehe! Good, I'm keeping even YOU on your toes ;) LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: Awww! Poor you...I used to get lice ALL the time in Elementry/Primary school...It sux, I know...LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: Hmm...Babies are cute, aren't they? :) LOL! You think this is Drama? Give me a few more chpaters and I'll show you drama! LOL!...Okay, maybe I won't..But I can try! LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: I hate computer viruses...That's why my step=dad has got about ten different virus scanner things on my laptop, so he never has to take the time to get rid of them...LOL! My mom does that, too!...But I always set it up and turn it off...She doesn't know how ;) LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! Love you four sooo much :) Thank you :)

Does anyone know what The Avengers are?...Because I am currently watching Next Avengers about their kids and I'm like 'WTF is this?'...But Iron Man just showed up LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Nothing to Worry About

_**5-Nothing To Worry About**_

"Hey, daddy." Courtney smiled, swinging her body around the doorway. Nigel was sat in front of the TV, still, just flipping through the channles. He turned his head to Courtney, then turned back to the screen without saying anything. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Nigel repliedl switching the TV off and patting the seat beside him. Courtney, hesitently, sat down beside her father. She was more worried about his reaction then she had been about Duncan's.

"Do-Do you ever think about having grandchildren?" Courtney asked. Nigel's eyes, without even turning to face his daughter, bulged from his face.

"Please tell me you're not..." He whispered in reply, desperatly hoping she wasn't.

"No, I'm not." Courtney assured him, patting his leg. "But-"

"Don't say you're trying." Nigel cried, resting his head in his hands. Courtney smiled down at her father.

"No, we're not trying...We're adopting."

"ADOPTING?"

"Yes...Me and Duncan are going to adopt Arianna's baby." Nigel's heart beat quickened to a point of explsosion from his chest. He turned to face his daughter like she was completely mad, but then he realized what she had actually said.

"Arianna?" He questioned. "Your cousin Arianna? Queen of Scarlatina Arianna?" Courtney could see how bad he was taking this.

Since Arianna had been orphaned, he had always loved her like his own. Both the girls were only eighteen, he was having a hard time coming to terms with it all.

"Yeah..." Courtney looked away, down to the floor.

Nigel shook his head. He was worried for his niece, and he was concerned for his daughter and son-in-law. A baby was a lot to take care of. However, he understood why Courtney and Duncan wanted to do it. Arianna had a lot of weight on her shoulders, Nigel knew, he had once been King of Scarlatina.

"I think you and Duncan should do it." Nigel finally said, turning to face his rather confused daughter.

"Really?" She questioned. Courtney had been expecting a long argument over who was right and who was wrong, but nothing. He was okay with it all.

"Yeah, of course." Courtney gave him a 'ARE-YOU-CRAZY?' look and Nigel continued talking. "You're mature enough, maybe a bit young, but I can't critisize, I was only two years older than you. And Duncan's three-thousand years old."

Courtney laughed at her father, wrapping her arms around him in a very loving hug. She was glad that he was happy for her, and being very supportive of their decision, too.

"But hey." Courtney looked up at her father, curiosity in her deep onyx eyes. "I don't want no grandpa stuff, I'm still young." Nigel winked at his daughter, who just shook her head at him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, daddy." She replied, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Okay, cheeky." He joked, pushing her away from his body. That was what he used to do when she was a little girl, always laughed and joked with her about everything. "I'm going out tonight."

"Oooh!" Courtney called out, trying not to laugh. "Gotta date?" She nudged her father in the ribs, but he pushed her away again, laughing himself.

"I think the word 'meeting' is more suited when it comes to work." Courtney laughed.

Nigel was a member of the Scarlatina council. He helped out with anything and everything, as long as it was to do with the town. He was in charge of making sure everything was running smoothly.

"So, can Duncan stay?" Courtney asked.

"Just remember, it's harder to cope with two." Nigel said, winking at his daughter again. Courtney's mouth fell open and she playfully hit her father.

"And I'm the cheeky one." She joked, shaking her head, laughing her head off at the same time.

"Yes you are, thanks for comfirming it." Nigel teased, jumping over the back of the sofa and heading over to the kicthen.

"LEAVE FOR THE MEETING ALREADY!" Called after him

She pointed her hand towards the front door, only, as she raised her hand, water jetted everywhere. Courtney quickly pulled her hand back to her body and Nigel slowly turned to face his daughter. That wasn't supposed to happen. But Nigel didn't look too shocked by it.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, as if it was perfectly normal, which it wasn't.

"I didn't..." Courtney told him, in complete shock. "I mean, I did, but I didn't mean to."

"Just an accident, nothing to worry about." Nigel replied, but he didn't sound too convinced.

"Yeah, yeah." Courtney said, shaking her head clear of it all. "NOW GO!" Courtney jumped up and started to push her father towards the front door. Nigel was having a hard time not slipping on the, now water drenched, floor.

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on." Nigel smirked. "That goes for tonight as well." He warned.

"NOT FUNNY, DAD!" Courtney yelled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and opening up the door. "See you tomorrow."Nigel quickly hugged his daughter.

"Don't do something stupid." He told her and Courtney rolled her eyes at him.

"Like what?" She asked, hands on hip and eyebrow raised.

"Bye, Courtney." Nigel said, walking away from the house and up to the palace.

"Couldn't help but hear." Duncan smirked, jumping into sapce right in front of the door.

"Yes, and because I listen to my da, we're not doing anything." She told Duncan, moving out the way so he could enter her house.

"You're no fu-CK!" Duncan screamed, slipping on the floor as he walked in. Courtney held her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter as she stared down at her fiancee on the floor.

"I'd better clean that up." She said, pointing her hand down at the water. But nothing happened. The water remained perfectly on the floor.

"Wow..." Duncan sarcastically commented.

Courtney kicked him in the back and tried it again. Lifting her hand up, more water shot from her palm, soaking Duncan in the process. Duncan shook his head back and fore, svattering more water from his bright green mohawk.

"No, no, no!" Courtney whispered to her hands, quite upset that they weren't doing what she wanted. "What's wrong?" Duncan jumped to his feet and pulled Courtney into a hug. He hated seeing her upset.

"You're probably stressed out or something." He told her, kissing her gently on the lips. "You just need to take your mind off it." Duncan lowered his head, trailing his lips down his fiancee's neck.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Courtney asked, squeezing her eyes shut as her breath drew shorter with every movement of Duncan's lips.

"I've got an idea." He told her, bringing his lips back up to her. Courtney blushed slighty,l but Duncan took no notice. He grabbed her hand in his and the two ran staright up the staircase.

A/N: Ooooooooh! ;) LOL!

Okay...I'm in a funny mood right now...Like, a seriously weird feeling mood...LOL! :)

Know what my mother said to me yesterday? She comes home from work, right? And the first thing she says is you owe me four pound because you bought me this watch for mother's day, then flashes me her wrist...WEIRDO!

LOL!

Me and my cat are watching House of Anubis...YAY! Not yay...Because it's the finale tonight, they're taking a break between episodes now, gonna start showing them again sometime in May...Really upset about it...:'( AND IT JUST GOT TO THE GOOD PART! Joy has showed up again, she;s in the audience with Victor and Rufus! OMG! How can they stop it there? THERE! Of all places...THERE!

LOL!

What's wrong with Courtney?

Does Nigel know?

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Whatever...LOL! I'm still feeling ill...What does turbulent mean?...Thank you :)

pomtdwt: Of course I do! Sounds like a fun day...Don't worry, I never do my homework...And I'm still here :) LOL! Thanks :)

Rosalinda Johnson: I don't want to sound like I'm having a dig at you, but what don't you seem 'impressed' with? I do actually read Writing is a Poison's stories, and she is one of the most talented authors I have come across on this site. If I was as good as her I would be amazed! But every author has to build their wya up, right? Thank you :)

InstruMental: LOL! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Thanks :)

...YAY! 3 more and we hit 30! LOL!...Okay, not a lot...Butb we're just getting started now ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Reasons

_**6-Reasons**_

"I swear, you have enough check-ups for ALL of us!" Taylor hissed at Courtney, folding her arms across her chest and turning away from her cousin-in-law.

Geoff sighed, smiling and shaking his head at Taylor. He lifted up his torch and shone it in Courtney's eye for what muct have the billionth time that year. Taylor wasn't wrong, Courtney had, had a lot of check-ups.

"OW!" Courtney cried, squeezing her eyes shut as the light reached her retna. It hurt to look into the bright light. "Just shut it, Taylor..." She mumbled. "This is important stuff." Courtney nodded her head as Geoff packed his torch back in his bag. "Plus, I remember having one check-up for you."

"And luckily you did because I predicted your death." Taylor shot back. Courtney didn't even bother to turn to face her, she knew it wasn't worth the fighting or stress.

"Okay, Courtney." Geoff smiled. "I want you to soak Duncan for me." Courtney thought for a moment.

"I'd rather soak Taylor." She told him, snapping her head around to face the girl in question. Taylor shot back with an evil glare.

"I said Duncan." Geoff told her and Courtney turned back to to face him, smiling. Duncan was okay to soak, too.

Ever since the incident that had happened the previous day, Courtney hadn't felt right. None of her powers were working straight. They all involved shooting water jets from her palms, and it was starting to annoy her. She had finally convinced Duncan to let Geoff check her over.

Courtney held up her hand to face Duncan, he didn't look too okay with it, but wasn't flinching. He had already been soaked by Courtney, once more wouldn't kill him, right? Wrong. As Courtney tried to shoot water at him, ice came flying through the air instead. Luckily, Duncan, with his vampire quick reflexes, dodged the icicle by ducking down rather quickly.

"I know we argued this morning, but no need to try and kill me!" Duncan yelled at his fiancee, but it came out more of a pant since he was trying to catch his breath back from the near death experience.

"I didn't try to..." Courtney muttered in dibelief. "All I did was lift my hands up, I didn't even try to soak you..." The brunette teen was having a hard time coming to terms with all the changes she was going through.

"So, it's just the water and now the ice?" Geoff asked, taking down mental notes in his head. He sort of knew what was going on with Courtney. Sort of.

"Yes..." Courtney sighed, resting her balled up fist under her chin to support her head. She was tired and bored and just wanted to go back to bed due to a lack of sleep the night before. "What's wrong with me, Geoff?" She whispered, seriously worried and scared by it all.

"I'm not sure...But I may know someone who does know." Geoff whistled and a person appeared, cross legged on the floor at his feet.

"What now, Geoff?" Arianna asked. She wasn't wearing her usual princessy dress, instead she wore a pair of black sweat pants, a bright pink hooded jumper and fuzzy blue slippers on her feet. Her face was looking quite pale compared to the rest of her tanned body, and her blonde hair was tied back, instead of dangling by her shoulders. Snd the weird thing was, she wore no tiara on her head like she usually did.

"Scan Courtney." The blonde cowboy almost ordered the Queen. Arianna groaned, flipping the hood of her jumper up to cover her face. The teen girl got up off the floor and sat beside Courtney.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Courtney laid herself down. She knew the proceedure from last time Arianna had scanned her, of course, Courtney had been unconsious at that point.

"My powers are going out of control." Courtney admitted, not soudning too happy about it.

Courtney believed she was nothing without her powers. Last time she went without them, she felt like nothing to herself. She may have had a smile on her face, but she felt like nothing on the inside. Her powers meant the world to her, living without them wasn't an option for her again.

Arianna sighed. She understood why Courtney was upset. If Arianna didn't have her adpated powers, she would have felt like nothing, too. The Queen held one hand over her cousins body, while she held her hand with the other.

"Okay, go for it." She told Courtney, looking down at her lying on fountain edge. The brunette held her hand up to the air, but nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"Close your eyes and try again." Arianna told her. Courtney squeezed her eyes tightly together, and Arianna moved her hand above Courtney's head.

"Didn't you do something different last time?" Taylor asked, noticing what Arianna was doing. This time she didn't have two hands over her, she only had the one, and it was staying in the same place for a lengthy time. Last time she had been holding up both hands and keeping them moving up and down all the time.

"One, this time I know she's alive, and two, Courtney's not the only one with faulty powers, so I have to do it differently." Arianna replied coldly. She wasn't in the best of moods, on top of being very hormonal at that present moment.

"What's wrong with your powers?" Bridgette asked, concerned about her. Everyone loved Arianna like they loved each other. They counted her as a friend, now.

"I have a stupid interference." She mumbled, but everyone heard. She meant the baby that was growing inside of her. It was causing chaos for her life and her powers.

"Pay attention to what you're doing!" Courtney snapped, holding her own hand up to her head. "You're giving me a brain freeze."

"I am paying attention!" Arianna snapped back. "It's the water in your veins that's giving you the headache." Courtney immedietly sat up, whacking her head on Arianna's hand as she did so. "Did I say sit up?" The Queen question and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Normal people have blood in their veins, but I have water!" She cursed under her breath. Everythingwas too much for her to deal with.

"Don't yell at me." Arianna replied. "I have done nothing for you to yell at me for!" The two girls were both in a bitter mood. Neither was havinga very good day.

"I need someone to yell at." The brunette teen muttered, swinging her legs around and getting to her feet.

"Well, don't yell at me. If I wanted to get yelled at, I'd saty home with Kaly!" Arianna had finally told Kaly of her pregnancy. It hadn;t been pretty. "Go yell that your dad." She suggested.

"Why?" Courtney asked, seeing how serious Arianna was.

"Because you wouldn't have this problem if it wasn't for him." Arianna replied, she just wanted to go home and go back to bed. Sleep was what she wasn't getting enough of.

"What has he done that has made me lose control over my powers?" Courtney asked, fed up of no straight answers.

"He hasn't talked to you about what's wrong." Arianna told Courtney, who felt like reaching out and slapping her cousin at that moment.

"If he knew, he would have told me yesterday when he saw my hands shoot water for no random reason!"

"Trust me Courtney, when he comes back from wherever he and Kandi are, ask him what's wrong with your powers." Arianna sighed. "Tell him what's happened and ask for answers, you may be surprised at what he knows."

"How do you know all of this?" Courtney asked, curious to know why Arianna seemed to know everything.

"You learn a lot being stuck in a meeting that runs for five hours." Ariann replied. The meeting that Nigel had been to, Arianna had been there, too. She hadn't payed much attention, she just sat in the corner and read a book to keep her occpied. The world of politics was not her thing.

"Speaking of which, how did it go?" Courtney asked. "Wait, who's Kandi?" She asked, not knowing who the girl was.

"The most stupidest person you will ever meet." Duncan told her.

"Duncan, don't hate Kandi because she hates you...Hate because she is a bitch." Arianna told him, making Duncan smirk at her.

Kandi was a council member. She had been on the council since the day it was formed, never aging due to being a vampire. She and Duncan had hated each other since the day they had met. No reason behind it, they had just never hit it off. Then, when Arianna had come along, Kandi hadn't liked her, either. But, she did, however, find a friend in Nigel. Courtney had just never met, or even heard, of her before.

"Don't you have a bed to go back to, pajama girl?" Courtney asked, gesturing to Arianna's clothes.

"Nah." Arianna replied. "Feeling wide awake now, your fault, I'm gonna stay here." She pulled her hood back down and smiled at Courtney. Courtney turned her head away from Arianna, but quickly turned back, noticing something weird about her smile.

"Arianna..." She said softly, trying not to freak out in case she saw wrong.

"What?" The blonde teen asked, not knowing what Courtney was looking at.

Courtney lifted up her hand and tapped the pearly whites in her mouth. Arianna's eyes suddenly opened widly and she flung her hand over her mouth.

"I did see right, didn't I?" Courtney asked, hoping the answer was going to be a no. But, Arianna sighed, casting her eyes downards and nodding her head a yes. "ARIANNA!" Courtney screamed at her.

"One of you going to explain what's going on, or shall I?" Duncan asked, seeing how confused everyone else was. Arianna and Courtney had no idea how Duncan knew, but they had no idea how to explain it themselves. "Arianna's fangs have finally grown in." He said and everyone turned to him like he was stupid.

"Fangs?" Trent questioned, not quite knowing what he meant.

"Fangs." Duncan repeated.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Taylor yelled, turning back to face Arianna, who was looking very ashamed of herself.

"Since when have you been a vampire?" Bridgette asked, moving in front of Courtney so she could get a better look at Arianna's fangs.

They were pure white, four of them growing in her mouth; tow on top, two on the bottom. That was quite uncommon for a vampire. Most only had the top two, but in very rare cases, they had four. However, you could barely notice them when she spoke and sat quietly. It was only when she smiled could you tell that they were different from the other teeth in her mouth.

"But...How?...When?" Gwen questioned, trying to get a better look herself. Ariann ended up moving away from them, so she was now sat beaide Duncan on the floor.

Arianna turned her head to Duncan, because he seemed to know more than she did. It made snese to her, too. Duncan knew the full story, since he had worked in the palace around the time she had been concieved, so it only made sense for him to know more than she did about her father.

"Father, vampire, got it?" Duncan asked, pointing to Arianna, who just started laughing at the way Duncan had handled the situation. But it was true.

Arianna's father had been a vampire. In fact, he still was a vampire. The Queen wasn't interested in him, or even finding out exactly who he was. But, Masey and Kristy had warned her about having to find out one way or another. So, when she woke up that morning, with fangs popping out of her mouth, she knew something was wrong. Because her life wasn't shit enough as it was.

A/N: PLOT TWIST!

I just want to say, Arianna being a vampire has nothing to do with the plot...Seriously, I mean nothing! Everything to do with this story is mapped out on my computer...That part wasn't. I quite literally made that up from pure boredom and need for Drama ;) LOL!

Well, I hope it did cause drama for ya'll ;) LOL!

...OMG! It's midnight...Like, dead on midnight...LATE! LOL! Well, it's a Saturday night/ Sunday morning...It's meant to be...Tired, though...

Note to self(and everyone else) NO DRINKING COCA-COLA BEFORE BED! NO! BAD! KEEPS YOU AWAKE!

I had a wicked day today :) Been out to Heatherton and Manor House :) FUN! I fed a walaby(Like a mini kangaroo) and saw a perm headed chicken! EEEEEE! FUN! I also learnt taht all you need for a long car ride is a six-year-old girl telling you stories and playing I spy...OMG! I couldn't stop laughing the entire time :) LOL!

Well, Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: loquacious...I think I am very chatty, actually ;) LOL! Hmm...Give him a heart attack? I might do that...KIDDING! LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: YAY! LOL! Umm...More or less, I do look like that...Hehehe! Maybe...Good guessing ;) LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: hehehe! House of Anubis is amazing! LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: LOL! Yeah...I need to go to bed too ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Nope, she didn't ;) LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! 34 reviews :) I am so happy :) Thank you all :) I love you all :) Thank you :)

...I say Thank you too much...And LOL!...And I tell you how much I love you just a tad too often, don't I?...LOL! Still loving you :) Thank you all very much :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Learning The Truth

_**7-Learning the Truth**_

"Arianna said you have something to tell me." Courtney said. She hadn't even given Nigel a chnace to shut the door behind him as he entered their house. The brunette teen had been standing on the stairs, arms folded and brow furrowed, waiting for him to return.

"I might do." Nigel shrugged, taking off his jacket and hanging up. He walked into the living room, leaving Courtney to trail after him.

"Are you going to tell me?" Courtney asked, not letting him get away so easily.

"Okay, Princess." Nigel fell onto the sofa and Courtney sat herself down on the edge of the seat beside him. She was quite curious to see if he actually did know. "Every sorcerer has an element." That threw Courtney straight off the trail. "Mine, for example, is Earth."

"And mine would be water, right?" She had a rough idea of where this was going, but wasn't entirely sure of what to expect from her father.

"I think so." Nigel relied, smiling at his daughter. "It usually kicks in around your eighteenth birthday, but, since you didn't have one, it's happening now."

"Is that why you were warning me about my powers?" She asked, confusing her father. "If I had moved back to Earth, you said my powers would go a bit funny." Nigel smiled, understanding what she meant.

"Yes, it was just in case you freaked out and had to call your very busy cousin away from her duties." Nigel told Courtney.

"Speaking of which, did you know she's a vampire?" Courtney asked, still in shock from that. It was Nigel's turn to raise his eyebrow at Courtney. Of course he knew she was part Vampire, he had known her father, after all. "How come everybody knew this BUT me?" Courtney was getting aggitated because her father and fiancee had both known before she had. "Busy my ass!" Courtney shot, gettig out of that awkward conversation while she could.

"Being Queen's a difficult job." Nigel expalined to Courtney. "There are so many rules, roles and responsibility. Plus, having a baby on top of that doesn't exactly help much either." Courtney huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. Arianna wasn't that busy. And if she was, she didn't seem to let it bother her, too much.

"And you would know from experience..." She sighed. "I know, I know." She sighed again. "But...I don't know..." Nigel hugged his daughter. He understood what she meant, even if she didn't.

"I was king for almost a year, it was hard work." He whispered in Courtney's ear and she nodded her head, hugging her father back.

"But, mom was only Queen for seven months." Courtney said, breaking the hg after realzing what Nigel had said.

"I stayed on after her death. It was my duty to stay king." Nigel tried to expalin without going into the still painfull memories he had. "Then I took you and jetted off to Canada...Leaving this entire town in the hands of a baby..." He didn't sound so proud of himself for that.

But, that was what the council were there for. If the royal family couldn't, or weren't able to, rule over the kingdom, they took over. There was no reason for it to be that way, it just was. Some people found it to be a stupid rule and would much rather have a royal member in charge. But there wasn't always a royal member available at the time.

"Do you think that it would be me in Arianna's position if you hadn't taken me away?" Courtney asked, fidgeting with her hands and not looking at her father. It was a hard subject for the both of them to talk about, but they had to talk about it.

"What?" Nigel asked. "A pregnant Queen?" Courtney smiled, Nigel was always someone to joke around in a serious conversation. "Probably." Courtney gently slapped her father's arm.

"That just shows how much confidence you have in me and Duncan." She scoffed in a joking manner. Nigel just shurgged and smiled.

"You probably wouldn't have known Duncan." Nigel told her. "Or, you would have grown up with him around and not thought of him the way you do now."

That was true. If Courtney had grown up in the palace, Duncan would have been there with her her whole life. They would have more than likely thought of each other as brother and sister, and Courtney would have probably been dating Eric.

"Huh...I guess I am happy with my life, then." Courtney smiled, after thinking it through in her head. "Well, this has been fun." Courtney smiled somemore at her father. "But I have friends to go back to see."

"A circus is nothing without it's ring leader." Nigel winked and Courtney fake gasped at him.

"Trying to say we're all freaks?" Courtney asked, folding her arms across her chest again. Nigel just laughed, and Courtney joined in. "Bye, dad." She got up from the sofa and left the house, walking back to the fountain to see her friends again.

"Have a nice chat?" Arianna asked, her bright pink hodd covering her face once again.

"Yeah, I did." Courtney replied, sitting down on the floor beside her and pulling off her hood.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked, shifting so he was sitting in front of his fiancee. Courtney shrugged, showing that nothing was actually wrong.

"He's got me thinking..." She then said, deep in thought in her mind.

"Well, there's something that doesn't happen very often." Taylor mutterd. Courtney ignored her, but Arianna turned and gave her a 'Not-Now' look.

"Thinking about what?" The blonde teen asked her cousin. Courtney thought for a moment longer, trying to word it all in her head.

"You and your shitty life." She finally said, and Arianna burst into a massive smile.

"Guess I can't blame you for that one." She winked and Courtney burst out laughing. The brunette teen nudged her cousin in the ribs.

"So, you do have a shitty life, then?" She asked, but the laughter wasn't dying down. Arianna thought for a moment, trying to think of all the good things in her life put up against the bad.

"Definitely shitty." She then replied and the two brust into more laughter. Everyone else was just staring, totally confused, at them. No one had the slightest clue what they were going on about.

"DUNCAN!" Came a high pitched shriek. Kristy had tackled Duncan to the floor, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Kristy...?" He replied, not quite sure of that himself. The girl rolled off him and he sat back up. "Did we not have a discussion about not knocking me onto the ground?" He asked, staring down at her. Kristy sat up, too, shaking the dust from her long locks of brown hair.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" The ex-council member screamed. "Me, you, Masey, Nigel need to have a meeting, NOW!" She cried out, shaking Duncan's shoulders so he fully understood.

"About what?" Duncan questioned her, not entirely sure if he even wanted to know.

Kristy let go of Duncan and stared around at the others. Everyone had their eyes on her, but she tried not to look at them in return.

"I can't say here." She whispered, only it wasn't all too quiet.

"I'm not going anywhere without knowing why first." Duncan told his dysfunctional friend. Kristy sighed heavily. There was only one person who knew what it meant anyway, but she could always get her in trouble.

"Code 3-4-7." Kristy told him and Duncan's eyes widened with fear.

"CODE WHAT?" Arianna screamed as loud as she could. Arianna knew exactoy what the code meant, along with Duncan. It was one of the many things that you had to know to be in the council, which both had been at one point or another.

"Hey, yeah, SHUT UP!" Kristy yelled, her voice and face deadly serious. Kristy was rarely serious, but when she was, it really was a serious matter at hand. "You are not supposed to be involved with this."

"Not supposed to be involved?" Arianna questioned. "I AM INVOLVED!" Everyone else was just looking even more confused. No one else knew what code 3-4-7 was, but they knew it was serious.

"What's code 3-4-whatever?" Bridgette asked, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"We'll explain it later, but right now we need to go!" Duncan replied, jumping to his feet.

"I'm coming with you." Arianna said, getting to her own feet. Kristy sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Okay, fine, just come on!" Duncan urged the two to move, and they did. The three of them ran off to the Black house for their private, and deadly serious, meeting.

A/N: =O! OMG! Code 3-4-7!

I keep writing Cody, not code...LOL!

=O! What is it? Hmm...Only I-And Aaron-Know MWAHAHAHA! LOL!

Quite upset...Didn't get to watch Robert Pattinson die afterall...

Ah well...Once I get me DVD player hooked up I can wathc him die over and over and over again on the TV ;) LOL! That'll be fun XD!

So, what do you think code 3-4-7 is? Hmmm? I wanna know what you think it is :) I wanna see if any of you know what it is, or can guess it right :) LOL!

...I'm feeling quite ill and confused right now...Trust me, it's not a good combination to have...It SUCKS! Life sucks...

Thank you to(Whoop, Whoop, got me DSi back, too ;D);

CyD1224Izzy: ;) LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: Hehehe! ;) Nice to know I can surprise you :) LOL! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: Hmm...Good idea ;) Will it happen though? Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: You know what's next ;) LOL!...Starts with a C... ;) Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: ...NO! Don't kill my vampires...! LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: ;) LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! Reviews...40 REVIEWS :) I feel loved... :) SMILE! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Code 347

_**8-Code 3-4-7**_

"How could this happen?" Nigel asked, sliding his head into his hands and trying his best to think straight. This was a serious case, which no one could try to control.

"We don't know." Masey replied, thinking of anything possible herself. Nothing was coming to mind. There was no possible way that this could have happened. Never in a million years did anyone think that this could have happened. Especially not now.

"There has got to be someway to fix this." Duncan said, dropping his hands onto the table and taking a good look at everyone deeply. No one had a plan. Nothing sprung to mind on how to fix the situation.

"This is my fault..." Arianna sighed, tears almost falling from her now baby blue eyes. She thought that everything that went wrong in the twon was her fault, but it wasn't. In fact, it hadn't even begun to spread to Scarlatina quite yet. Yet meaning that it was going to happen soon.

Nigel got up from his seat and moved to be sat beside his niece, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He knew how she was taking it. It was hard for her, after all. It was her town and everything was her fault in the long run, even if it had nothing to do with her, the Scarlatinan residents may not have seen it that way.

"Don't beat yourself up." Nigel told Arianna. "No one could have seen this coming..." Arianna buried her face into Nigels' shoulder. She still thought it was her fault.

"Actually, someone did see this coming, but they didn't speak up." Masey said, getting to her feet. Every eye in the room turned to her.

"Who?" Arianna asked, her voice irritated and eyes narrowed on the reinstated council member. The Queen had reinstated Masey and Kristy to the council as they were hnaging around the twon too much without doing anything. She thought that she might as well make them do something they loved doing before.

"Taylor Hudson." Kristy answered. Arianna's eyes turned insatntly from blue to red. With the fangs in her mouth, she looked like one pissed off vampire.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT GIRL!" Arianna screamed, slamming her fists on the table. Taylor and Arianna weren't exactly the sort who saw eye-to-eye, well, not many saw eye-to-eye with Taylor, anyway. She was a rather difficult person to get along with.

Nigel reached up and pulled Arianna back into her seat, trying his best to keep her calm. Stressing out wasn't good for her or the baby, or for anyone within a ten mile radius.

"Duncan, go get Taylor." Mr. Black instructed.

Duncan pushed himself away from the table and left the Black house. He instinctivly ran staright at his cousin, tackling her to the floor. The two vampires wrestled, trying to push each other off, before Gwen and Phoebe pulled them off each other.

Taylor got to her feet, tears in her shining red eyes. Duncan's eyes were also red, staring deeply into his cousins. She knew what she had done, and that she deserved whatever punishment was coming her way.

"Duncan, what's going on?" Courtney asked as everyone surrounded the four vampires. Phoebe and Gwen tried to stop Duncan from pouncing on Taylor again as the two fighting caught their breath.

"You..." Duncan took a deep breath. "You are dead if ANY OF US GET OUT HANDS ON YOU!" He lunged for Taylor, but Gwen and Phoebe managed to just about pull him back. He wanted to have her killed on the spot, but he couldn't have. "You, Taylor, have doomed us all!" Taylor tried to stop the tears, brushing them away from her eyes. "Thanks to you, we could all die..." He told her, shurgging off his sisters and friends grip on his shoulders.

"What have I done?" Taylor asked, staring him deeply in the eyes. She took a brave step forward, not losing eye contact, or the falling tears.

"When was the last time you have a vision?" Duncan asked, not even blinking.

"About a week ago...Why is it so important?" Taylor questioned. The vision had been a hazy one, but she understood what it meant. Playing dumb wasn't going to get her very far, but far enough.

"Think long and hard about what that vision was..." Duncan took a step back, taking in another long breath. "I can't tell you right now." He said, turning to his fiancee. Courtney understood. It was all top secret stuff. "It's not my place to say." Duncan grabbed Taylor's wrist and the two ran off towards the Black house. The group only knew they had gone there because of the slamming front door behind them.

"What was that about?" Trent asked, but no one had the answer. Everyone was just as confused as the next person.

Inside the house, nothing was going too well, either. Taylor was curled up on a chair, with Masey trying to interogate her. It wasn't working, only scaring Taylor even more. She hadn't meant to keep the vision to herself, but it hadn't meant a lot of sense to her. She pushed it off to the back of her mind, thinking it was a false one, but it hadn't been.

"Taylor, explain to me what you saw." Masey ordered her.

"I-It was a woman..." Taylor held her hands up to her head, trying to remember the vision as clearly as she could. "A woman in black." But that wasn't enough infomation.

"Don't be scared, Taylor." Kristy told her, placing a friendly hand on her arm. "We're not here to judge you, we just need your help." Kristy had the sort of voice which was innocent. It made you feel bad for her, but made her completely trustworthy at the same time.

"It was dark." Arianna scoffed, but Taylor ignored her. "I didn't see her face...She was...Was picking a lock." Taylor continued, pressing her palm to her forehead from pain. It always hurt to remember her visions, but no one could understand that.

"Think, Taylor." Duncan pushed her.

"I heard sirens...Really loud sirens." Taylor said, now both ahnds on her head. The pain was starting to get unbareable as the vision came to an end in her head. "She jumped over a wall...And that was it."

"Are you that's all it was?" Nigel asked, he alos had a calm friendly voice.

"Yeah, definitely...It was dark, I couldn't make anything out." Taylor explained again, making sure no one did blame her for what had happened.

"Great!" Arianna, jumped up from the edge of the table, moving to joinb everyone who was crowding Taylor. "The one prediction no one asks about and it's the one which predicts a highly dangerous serial killer escaping!"

"ARIANNA!" Masey yelled, warning her not to say anymore about the situation. The Queen slammed her fist down on the table.

"She might as well know the truth!" She cried. "Celia Divone is one the loose."

"Celia Divone is on the loose?" Taylor questioned. She had, had no idea that the woman from her vision had been Celia Divone.

"Yeah, she is..." Duncan confirmed, running a shaky hand through his 'hawk. He was nervous and shaken up by the return of the criminal to the town of Scarlatina. Last time hadn't ended too well.

"What are we going to do about it?" Kristy asked, getting up off the tabel and starting to walk around.

"Only thing we can do is catch her." Masey told everyone, leaning against the wall. No one could think of a better way. But catching her was tricky. Celia was like an eel. A very slipperly eel.

The palace was in commotion as everyone heard the news. It was a terrifying time for everyone. Celia was a murderer who left not pary behind. She killed everyone on the spot, no second thoughts about it.

"Code 3-4-7 means that a Highly Dangerous Criminal has escaped." Arianna explained to the group, pacing around the library. She was trying to think of too many things at once, resulting in nothing going on her her brain.

"You're trying to say we're all in danger?" Gwen asked, stepping in front of her, stopping the pacing for a moment. Beofre Arianna moved around her and continued.

"Yes I am." She whispered, hoping it would never have had to come this far. The twon had only been hers for seven weeks and her life had already fallen apart, along with the town itself. She hadn't been the best choise for the job, she finally believed that Courtney had been.

"Celia Divone has escaped from a high-tech prison on the East coast, presumably heading this way." Duncan explained further, seeing how angered and upset Arianna was about the whole thing.

"Why here?" Courtney asked. She hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on. She had never heard of Celia Divone in her life. Nothing was making a lot of sense.

"She's after something." Kristy said. She was sat on top of one of the tall bookshelves, that reached the ten meter tall ceiling, with her blonde friend. She was searching through a Histroy book, brushing up on everything to do with Celia Divone.

"More like somethings." Masey corrected, taking the book from her best friends hands.

"She wants revenge on the people who locked her up in the first place." Arianna said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Everything really was falling apart.

"Oh, let her have her revenge!" Rebecca called from the back of the room. She was looking over all the books, never have seen so many in one place at one time. She was a book work, naturally.

"She's after the Hudson family." Arianna finsihed, sinking into a leather arm chair beside a very confused Courtney. She still had no clue as to what was going on or being said. Celia Divine meant nothing to her, yet.

"We've taken her down once, we can do it again." Taylor said half-heartedly. Ever since her best friend had left for Erath, she had been down in the dumps herself. This situation wasn't helping her either.

"Last time we had help." Phoebe pointed out.

"This won't be easy." Duncan told everyone. "Last time we had fifteen Hudsons, now we have five." Everyone nodded their heads solomly, remembering the lost family members.

"Who else was there, Duncan?" Rebecca asked, stepping out of the book maze. "We had Gwen, for a start." She said, nodding towards the gothic vampire in the corner, who nodded her head in agreement.

"We had Lilly and May..." Phoebe added, remembering her only friends. Lilly and May had suffered at the hands of Celia herself, which caused the young brunette's ice cold blood to boil.

"Lilly and May, rest their souls, aren't much help." Duncan told his siter, pulling her into a hug. He knew it upset her to think about everyone who she had seen die right in front of her.

"So, we have six of us." Taylor piped up again. "We are so dead."

"You also have everyone in this room." Arianna told her. Once she had, had a cool off, her and Taylor weren't too bad around each other.

"Let's see, you can't help." Phoebe said, counting on her fingers. "Bridgette can't help. Geoff can't help. Trent can't help. Ellie can't help. Masey can't help."

"That leaves us with Courtney, Mr. B, Eric and Kristy." Rebecca counted everyone up, thinking of anyone else who could help them.

"And I repeat, we are so dead." Taylor mumbled.

A/N: ...

Not in the mood to be happy right now...

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yep ;) Thank you

XxPurpleChickxX: Good guessing ;) Thanks

pomtdwt: lol :) Thank you

Panda Reaper: ;) hehehe! Thanks

InstruMental: It's okay, I understand. Drama? ;) Thank you

Well...Just having a hard time right now, got a lot to think about...

But, two one shots I want you to check out for me;

Kiss by ChloeRhiannonX (Me)

Just Say Yes by Aaron'sInAMineField (Good friend of mine...)

Please check them out, thank you :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. What Happened to The Hudson's

_**9-What Happened to The Hudson's**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Courtney held her hands up, finally admitting she didn't understand. "Start from the beginning, please." Duncan sighed and sat up straight in the seat beside his fiancee.

"Celia Divone is a well known murderer." He said. "She wiped out half of our people before even arriving in Scarlatina, but weren't having it." Courtney sat forward in interest. She wanted to know more. She wanted to know exactly what had happened.

"Our family grouped together with Lilly Corr, May Shwetz, Gwen, Antonio Bandana, Dizz Jacks and Penelope Water. In total there was twenty-one of us trying to take down Celia." Rebecca told Courtney, moving in and out of the bookcases once again. "After a long battle, we finally over-powered Celia."

Duncan cast his eyes downward, trying not to think of that fateful day. It was hard. So many of his family and friends had been killed by her, but he had found it deep within his to forgive her. Somehow, he wasn't holding a grudge against her, but he knew she was back to kill more.

"But we lost nearly everyone in the process." Phoebe added, a dab of tears in sparkly blue eyes. Vampires weren't supposed to have emotions, but Phoebe couldn't help it. Her friends and family were the world to her, losing so many of them at once had hurt badly.

"That left us with six." Gwen said, seeing as no one else had anything to add. "Celia got locked up, and we all thought that was the end of her...Clearly we were wrong."

Celia had once been a past memory, but now she was coming back. No one had ever thought she would have escaped from her life-long sentence in the prison. But, she was on her way to Scarlatina as they spoke.

"So, why can't half of us fight her?" Trent asked. He had heard the story of Celia Divone as he grew up, but he never knew too many of the details.

"She causes temporary blindness to animals." Duncan told him. "And you, Trent, are part dog." Werewolves did have a distant relation to dogs, making them unable to fight against Celia.

"Fairy's are powerless against her and Masey won't be able to see her either." Rebecca explained. Everyone was getting pretty annoyed at this. "And Arianna's pregnant."

"Don't say it like it's my fault!" Arianna scowled, fed up of everyone treating her differently.

"So, we are DEAD!" Taylor yelled.

"Wait, aren't all Hudson's vampires?" Courtney asked, not understanding how Celia Divone could have killed so many vampires if they were all immortal.

"She is the only person in the whole of Scarlatina that can kill a vampire with a simple touch." Gwen told Courtney.

Celia Divone had the touch of death upon vampires. Only one other time had it ever been recorded in history, but that man had been hung for murder. Celia would have met the same fate if only Queen Courtney hadn't banished the death penalty during her reign on the thrown.

"So, what?" Arianna spoke up, thinking everything through in her head. "You all get wiped out and it's up to the fucking zombie girl?" Arianna gestured towards Courtney angrily. Still, nothing was going on track, the way it was supposed to.

"No, she can kill her, too." Kaly said, making everyone instantly look towards the door of the double library doors.

"Hey, Kaly." Arianna smiled, trying to act innocent. "What are you doing here?" Kaly raised her eyebrow, before rolling her eyes at the Queen.

"I'm not a complete idiot." She replied and Arianna begged to differ in her mind. "Plus, this is my room. No one else comes in here." That was true. Arianna never visited the library anymore, she had already read all the books.

"You've taken up every other room, so shoo, we don't want you here." Arianna waved her hand back and fore, trying to get Kaly to leave the room. The council member rolled her eyes once again.

"Way to make me feel welcome." She remarkes, hands on hips. "I cam down to remind you of the party." Arianna's eyes lit up, remembering the party was starting soon.

"SHIT!" She yelled, slamming her head on the bookcase in front of her. Kaly didn't even bother telling her off for the bad language. "I'll be right there, give me a moment and I will be right with you, I PROMISE!" Kaly rolled her eyes for one final time before disappearing on the spot.

Arianna had to think fast on her feet. She spun on the spot, changing her outfit as she did so. With only one spin the sweat pants and hooded jacket became a party dress; a black top half, with a purple belt under the bust. The bottom half was a black and purple swirled pattern, making Arianna look very grown up. Her short, blonde locks were now curled down to her shoulders and her make-up was all made up. In her hands she held a pair of purple heels and a tiara.

"GUYS!" Leah screamed, getting everyone's attention away from Arianna. "Taylor's having a vision." All eyes turned to the vampire. Her eyes were emotionless and she was clutching onto the arms of the armchair she was sat in, staring blankly into the space ahead of her.

"What do you want from us?" Duncan asked, his eyes narrowed on the girl in front of him. Celia's blue eyes were full of excitement and horniness as she rubbed her hands over Duncan's perfectly toned chest.

"Oh, Duncan." She half-moaned. "I want what I wanted last time." Celia leaned in a kissed Duncan's cheek, tickling him with her black hair as she moved away.

"I've told you, Celia." Duncan whispered in reply. "I'm not interested in bitches like you!" He pushed her away and Celia stumbled back a bit, but it looked quite fake as she pouted at him in return.

"One day, Duncan, babe, you'll be all over me." Celai squinted her eyes, smirking at the vampire, before disappearing on the spot.

"What did you see?" Arianna asked, now sitting in front of Taylor. Taylor took her time, trying to zone back to the present day in the world without forgetting the vision.

"She's still after him..." She whispered, a single shiver running down her spine.

"Him being?" Nigel pressed for a more exclusive answer from her. But Taylor didn't answer him, she was too preoccupied with trying to remember the vision as clear as she could. They were getting fuzzier and fuzzier everytime she had one, so it was getting harder and harder to work them out.

"Well, this should be interesting." Phoebe smirked, knowing exactly who him was. It was only going to be the same as last time, now. Celia wanted Duncan, but she was not going to get him.

"My bets on Courtney." Rebecca joined in with her sister, causing everyone to turn and look totally confused at her.

"Mine, too." Phoebe and Gwen told her at the same time.

"Bet for what?" Courtney asked, slightly cautious as to what the answer was. If there was one thing she had learnt from her friends, it was never expect anything to have a simple answer.

"Who'll kill who first to get me." Duncan told her, wrapping his arm around her waist, but it wasn't a lot of comfort for her.

"Celia's way of getting us to surrender is openly flirting with Duncan." Taylor explained, going back over her memories of the last run in they had all had with the seriel-killer herself.

"What?" Courtney's voice was getting a little aggitated by the sound of things.

"She's a murderous slut." Rebecca told Courtney, coming into view right in front of her.

"So, how did you win last time?" Masey asked, still sat on top of the bookshelf with Kristy. They were both watching down on everyone else from across the room, but didn't want to get too involved with it all.

"We used her own plan against her." Gwen said, msmirking at the memory she had of it. It had been a funny and good time for everyone but Duncan.

"And I still have nightmares about it!" Duncan snapped, resting his head on Courtney's shoulder. Courtney rubbed her hand up and down his back, trying to sooth him from the bad dreams. But, on the inside, she was pissing herself laughing at him.

"We had Duncan flirt back with her because, for some unknwon reason, she trusts Duncan." Rebecca told everyone who didn't know.

"And then, with their inches mere inches apart,we cuffed her!" Phoebe sounded so chuffed about that, like she had actually got a thrill from it all. Despite all the deaths that had been caused by Celia.

"But now she has escaped..." Taylor sighed, thinking of any plan at all to recapture her.

"Well, this can only get worse." Arianna groaned, getting to her feet and slipping on the heels. Now wasn;t the best time, but she had to leave. Hopefully someone would have thought of a plan by the time she returned. At least she prayed they did.

A/N: In a bit of a better mood today...Slightly better... :)

Life still sucks...

BUT I'M HAPPY!

No reason why, just feel like it :) -SMILEY FACE!

OOOOOOOHHHHH! Celia+ Duncan+ Courtney= TROUBLE!

LOL!

I hope this is keeping you on your toes ;) I like keeping you on your toes LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: What is wrong with Divone? Hmm...Death? In my stories? Since when? LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: Yes. Yes they are ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: HEY! :) Nice to hear from you at long last :) LOL! ...I never even thought of that connection ;) LOL! But it works! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! Yeah, that's why ;) ahaha! I never even thought of that ;) LOL! Glad to know there's drama LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: ahaha ;) LOL! Taylor knows they are all doomed because she never sees the bright side of life, have you ntoiced that? I have...Like, just now when I tried to think of an answer ;) LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! Reviews...FIFTY-ONE REVIEWS! YAY!

LOL!

Thank you all for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Close Contact

_**10-Close Contact**_

The city center mall was barely awake on Sunday morning. Only a few stary shoppers and the gang of girls were around, browsing through the clothes racks of one of the cheap stores.

"What do you think?" Taylor asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's cute." Courtney told her, looking up from the racks. Taylor sighed and pulled the black jacket off her shoulders, placing it back on the hanger.

"I was talking about the situation we're in." Taylor sighed, placing the jacket back on the rail. The girls all sighed, too. No one wated to think about the plan, mainly because they didn't have a plan.

"We need to get rid of her." Gwen piped up from the chagning rooms. Arianna hit her head on the wooden frame of the small cupboard shaped room. She still believed it was her fault for everything that was going on.

"How?" Bridgette asked. "It was by chance we did it last time." Everyone stopped and thought. It was getting harder and harder with every passing day. No one knew what to do about Celia, and she only got closer and closer to arriving in Scarlatina.

"We could get Duncan to seduce her again." Gwen suggested, stepping out from the changing rooms. Arianna spun her around, getting a good look at the blue tank-top, then shaking her head. It didn't suit Gwen.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with that plan?" Courtney asked, pointing out that Duncan was now her fiancee. No matter what it meant to the rest of the world, Duncan was never leaving her sight. "Plus, she'll already know of this plan if you've used it before."

Duncan was alone in the house. With the girls all out shopping, and Derick now living back in Canada himself (trying to improve yet another girlfriend of his), he was left alone. At least he thought it was.

"Duncan Hudson." The sly girl smiled.

Her blue eyes slightly twinkled through her heavily made up eyelids. Her black dress was strapless, only just about covering certain parts. Her ragged, black-gray hair was pulled into a ponytail, dangling down her shoulder. Overall, she looked like someone you would find on a street corner after the sun goes down.

"Now, what do I owe the pleasure?" Celia asked, moved forward, running her wrinkled hand along Duncan's cheek. She wasn't old, about sixty if she still aged, but only supposed to look twnty-five.

"Quit the shiit, Celia." Duncan spat, whipping his face away from her hand. That didn't seem to impress her much, but she still continued to smirk at him.

"Feisty today, aren't we?" She smiles, leaning in closer to his face. "I like feisty." She whispered, leaving a small lipstick mark on his ear. Duncan move her away, leaving the two in that position as Duncan chuckled in reply.

"Sorry, Divone." Duncan whispered back in her ear. "But I'm taken, engaged in fact. And my fiancee could kick. Your. ASS!" He prolonged out the 's', almost hissing in her ear. Celia could have easily killed him there and then for upsetting her. But she liked a challenge. Little did she know, Courtney would be a challenge.

"Well, I guess I'll have to meet her some time." Celia smirked some more, backing away so she could stare her lover in the eyes. "That way we can put that to the test." Duncan and Celai locked eyes, trying to stare the other out.

"What do you want from us?" Duncan asked, his eyes narrowed on the girl in front of him. Celia's blue eyes were full of excitement and horniness as she rubbed her hands over Duncan's perfectly toned chest.

"Oh, Duncan." She half-moaned. "I want what I wanted last time." Celia leaned in a kissed Duncan's cheek, tickling him with her black hair as she moved away.

"I've told you, Celia." Duncan whispered in reply. "I'm not interested in bitches like you!" He pushed her away and Celia stumbled back a bit, but it looked quite fake as she pouted at him in return.

"One day, Duncan, babe, you'll be all over me." Celia squinted her eyes, smirking at the vampire, before disappearing on the spot.

The palace, once again, burst into a place of panic and anger at the sound of Duncan's explanation. There was, literally, steam pouring out of Arianna's ears. She was now partially blaming Duncan for doing nothing about Celia when they had, had en encounter earlier that day.

"Duncan, you're a...WORDS DON'T DESCRIBE YOU!" The angered Queen screamed, apcing back and fore in the living room. Everyone was now getting stressed out and worried. Celia Divone had made it to Scarlatina, now they all had the right to be scared.

"Arianna, calm down." Nigel told his niece, pulling her by the hips, into the sofa beside him. The blonde eighteen-year-old threw her head back, taking in deep breaths. She pulled the pink hood back over her eyes, getting on her feet and turning to face Nigel.

"CALM DOWN?" Arianna screamed. Calming down wasn't an option.

"Yeah, that means don't be so stressed out and angry." Duncan told her. That didn't help at all. Arianna let out a loud, pissed off yell. She had nothing going for her, nothing.

"You're not helping here, Duncan." Nigel told him, throwing a pillow directed at his head. It didn't miss. The idiotic vampire got to his feet, slinging his arm around Arianna's shoulders, pulling down the hood. Arianna's eyes were bright red, and you could see she was trying to hide her fangs, too.

"Okay, you need to calm down." Duncan told her, which was obvious enough. "Celia didn't do anything, she hasn't killed anyone, yet."

Arianna took in a deep breath, her fangs residng to her mouth and eyes turning back to their normal black color. Duncan was right, there had been no reported deaths, yet. Which was a positive thing. If it carried on, things might have gone bit better for everyone, too.

Then, out of nowhere, tears started to spring from her eyes. She rubbed her head into Duncan's shoulder, catching him off guard. Crying girls was not something he could handle. Luckily, Courtney pushed him out of the way, letting Arianna cry on her shoulder.

"Three months as Queen and everything is already falling apart around me." Courtney tried rubbing her cousins back, but it wasn't doing a lot of good. "I can't handle it no more..."

"You can't change it..." Courtney whispered to her, letting her gingers glide thought Arianna's hair.

"Yes." Arianna sniffled. "I can."

A/N:

Having a good day :) I know A GOOD DAY! ME!

LOL!

On April 22nd I'm going for an amazing coach trip to somewhere up in England with Aaron to go meet his family :) Good times :) LOL!

OH! Can I point something out to you guys? Something that none of you picked up from the last chapter...I messed up. I said that Leah had already moved away, right? But, I said that she talked earlier on...No one noticed that! LOL! I did mean to write Ellie not Leah, I swear, but I still wrote Leah ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Okay, what is wrong with that now? Huh? Or do you just enjoy picking out the things that you don't like? LOL! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: :) Thanks :)

Clarissa: YAY! As for your friends question...We'll see ;)... Seriously, I don't know...Depends what I write when I write it...Thank you :)

InstruMental: I know! LOL! ahahaha! Thanks :)

Panda Reaper: AHAHAHAHA! LOL! Hmm...Can't I? LOL! Nah, I can't...Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Uh-huh ;) LOL! I like amazing :) LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: :) YAY! LOL! It does suck less, thanks for asking :) Thank you :)

pomtdwt: LOL! Well, that sounds...Interesting? ahahaha! Thanks :)

Thank you :) I love you all :)

In such a happy mood :)

Onehaots do not come naturally to me in happy moods...So, don't expect a oneshot quite yet...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Spreading The News

_**11-Spreading the News**_

"I want you two to take the throne." Arianna announced to Duncan and Courtney. The two stood in shock, trying to let the news of what Arianna had said sink in. Duncan and Courtney take the throne? It sounded as bad as it would have been. Very!

"Excuse me?" Courtney shocked out. Becoming was something she did not want. If she had wanted it, she would have at least tried to take the title from Arianna during the race, but no, Courtney hadn't wanted to. Arianna new that Courtney's didn't want to be Queen, so why was she even asking.

"Please." Arianna practically begged, getting up from the sofa. "Only until the baby is born." She tried pouting, but neither were even looking at her.

"Can you do that?" Courtney asked, turning to Kaly. "Can she do that?" Kaly shurgged back. Courtney wasn't sure if they could, but if they could, she had no idea what she was going to do.

Arianna looked desperate as she stared down her cousin and cousin-in-law. Everything she had thought she had been doing right, was wrong. Nothing she did, to her, felt like it was not going right. Everything Arianna tried to do just blew up in her face, well, that was what she thought everything was doing. Having a baby had not helped her situation at all. All Arianna wanted was for Courtney and Duncan to take the throne, then give it back and take the baby. It didn't sound like a lot, right?

"Only at times of great emergency." Kaly finally answered, trying to break the awkward silence that was now hanging in the room.

"This is an emergency!" Arianna pleaded, pulling her hands together as if praying for a miracle. All she wanted was a 'yes, we'll do it' from Duncan and Courtney.

Courtney glanced nervously at her fiancee. She knew it was an emergency, but she didn't want to say yes. Saying yes meant that everything had to chnage for her for the rest of her life, mainly because after Arianna took the throne back, they were going to take the baby. Courtney just wanted Duncan's opinion on the whole situation.

"Not really my thing." Duncan smirked back. "I'll leave the decision to you, Princess." This didn't make Courtney any easier at all. She slouched back on the sofa, staring up at Arianna. There was the tiniest baby bump starting to show through the tight-fitted dress she was wearing.

"I don't really want to." Courtney sighed, knowing it was going to crush the blonde. Arianna's eyes lit up in upsetness, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Courtney, please." Arianna sat down in between Duncan and Courtney, facing her cousin. "It's only for three months." Courtney kept chewing on her bottom lip. Arianna was trying her best to win her over, which was slowly working. "Three months, that is all I'm asking for."

"Three?" Was the first thing that came to Courtney's mind. "Don't you mean six?" It was now Arianna's turn to chew down on her lip.

"But I'm only half human." She told Courtney. Courtney had been expecting to wait the next six months for a baby, not for only three! All of a sudden time seemed to shorten and a rush of panic shot through Courtney's body like a bolt of lightening. "Please!" Arianna begged.

"Arianna, I can't." Courtney told her cousin. "I've told you, I can't be Queen for three months, I can't be Queen for three hours!"

Arianna nodded her head solomly. She understoo where Courtney was coming from. She had never wanted to be Queen, and, after seeing Arianna in action, she definietly didn't want to be Queen now.

"Okay, I understand..." Arianna pouted somemore, before turning back to Courtney. "And that is fine, but do me one favor." Courtney turned to her cousin, wondering what she could possiby want her to do now. "At least do the speech for me, please!"

"What speech?" Courtney asked, completely confused by all of Arianna's pleads.

"The one to tell everyone to panic because a muderous maniac is on the loose." Nigel piped up for the first time. He wanted no part in the conversation before, everything was Courtney's decision, after all.

"Dude, that's not funny." Duncan replied. He was still quite pissy over his meeting with Celia earlier that day. It was all getting too much for everyone.

"Dude, it's the truth." Nigel shot back, chuckling a little.

"Dudes, SHUT UP!" Courtney snapped, making everyone jump in their seats. "Why can't you make the speech?" The confused brunette waa finding everything a lot to handle, too. Pressure was getting to everyone by that point. And it wasn't pretty.

"I can't face everyone!" Arianna screamed as if it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Facing the crowd, meant facing the entire town! Arianna was sure everyone in the town thought she was a good for nothing Queen, even if no one had said anything, she was ure they all thought it.

"Okay, I'll do it." Courtney agreed, trying to keep Arianna calm. "But you are staying Queen 'til the day you die!" Arianna squealed, wrapping her arms around Courtney's neck tightly. She was so happy at that moment.

The sky was slightly dim as the sun hid behind a cloud for a moment. The news was about to be delieverd and the whole town had turned out to hear Courtney's speech. She had shocking news, and was quite worried to tell everyone about it. She finally understood why Ariann hadn't wanted to do the speech.

Courtney rubbed her hands down her velvet red dress, catching her fingertips slightly on the diamond studded belt. It was her old Princess dress, her mothers old coronation dress. She had never expected to have to wear it again, but she needed to for the speech.

"Celia Divone is on the loose. She escaped from prison two nights ago and we have a confirmed sighting that she was in Scarlatina earlier this day." Courtney announced. Frantic whispers emerged from everyone's mouths as they all panicked over the escaped murderer in their own town. "Do not panic." Courtney instructed. "We do have the remaining Hudson's and the a few helpers hot on her trail." There were even more murmers amoungst the crowd, but Courtney couldn't understand them from behind her podium on stage. "We will have her locked up in no time, and hopefullt she will not escape again."

"Where is the Queen?" A man in the crowd shouted out. Courtney was slightly caught off guard, but she quickly regained composure to answer the question.

"She should be protecting us!" A different man called out before Courtney could answer.

"Queen Arianna is protecting you as we speak." Courtney tried to tell the Scarlatinan residents. "She is cureently helping out our warriors, helping them prepare to capture her."

"And what will you be doing?" A small child in the front asked. Courtney smiled down on the young child, drifiting off into a daydream about her own baby.

"Hiding, no doubt." A woman shouted out. "That's all she's good for." Courtney snapped back to reality, quite offended by the comment. It wasn't her fault she had been taken away from the world she belonged to, so why did everyone think it was?

"No, ma'am." Courtney politely replied. "I will be fighting along side my friends and family to make sure that Celia Divone is brought down, once and for all." There was even more whispered spread around the small area, packed with people of all different ages. "Thank you for your time." Courtney turned her back and walked from the stage, Kaly and Layona behind her.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." The shjaken up brunette admitted, running her hand over the dress, turning it back to her normal clothes again.

"I think you did brilliantly." Eric told her, rubbing his hand over her arm. It didn't help a lot, but just a bit.

"Now I know why Arianna was so scared." Courtney sat down by her Prince friend.

"But now they all know we have to be cautious about everything we and they do." Courtney nodded her head. The people were now fully aware of Celia Divone's presence in Scarlatina. She could have been anywhere, including outside at the gathered meeting. It was terrifying for everyone now.

A/N: WHOOOOOO!

Well, it looks like Celia has officially arrived!

MWAHAHAHA!

Trouble? YES!

Drama? YES!

Am I excited? YES I AM! LOL!

BUT, are you excited...? TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT CELIA'S ARRIVAL IN SCARLATINA BY CLICKING DOWN THERE, YES THERE, ON THE REVIEW BUTTON AND EVEN GET YOUR USER NAME AND A PERSONAL MESSAGE FROM ME FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

...I sound like a salesman...

...But did it make you wanna review?

OMG! I had the most amazing idea for a oneshot last night, just before I fell asleep...Think I can remember it now? NO! ...All I know it had something to do with Duncan and it was inspired by a Big Tie Rush song(because I was listening to it at the time)...Any more info. I can not say...And now it's seriously pissing me off...GRRRR! Stupid short term memory! REMEMBER THINGS! GrRrRr!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: I know you do...LOL! ahahaha! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: ...I am half asleep and first thought you said Happy Birthday...I was so confused...And then I reread it...LOL! FORCE HER! FORCE HER! FORCE HER! Did you force her...? LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahahaha! That's okay...I can't spell most things right ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: LOL! Thanks, I'm glad too :) LOL! I know...Why didn't he try to capture her then and there? I really don't know...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: ahahahaha! I like awesome! LOL! Hmm...Maybe ;) LOL! We'll see :) Thank you :)

Thank you :)

Love you :)

Please review :)

...It just doesn;t go, does it?

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Another Interference

_**12-Another Interference**_

Arianna sighed, stroking Courtney's hair with her fingers. She had been depressed since, well, everything that had been happening over the last few days had just been hard on her. Arianna was trying her best to help, but nothing had worked quite yet.

"Cheer up." She encouraged, pulling at the bottom of her pruple t-shirt. The baby bump had started growing and you could see the gentle outline through the top. "I have some good news for you." Arianna wasn't originally going to tell Courtney, but this was a time of great desperation.

"Nothing will make me happy right now." Courtney mumbled, her fingers dangling over her mouth. She just didn't know what to do with herself.

"You're gonna have a baby girl." Arianna whispered, smiling at her sulking cousin.

"Excpet that." Courtney slightly smiled back, pulling Arianna into a hug. Having a little girl meant the world to Courtney. Not that she minded what sex the baby was, but she favored a girl over a boy.

Duncan's house was full of grim life. Everyone was deep in thought as they sat in the, need of a good clean, living area. No one knew what to do iwth the situation. No plan had been formed, so there was nothing they could do. The whole town was counting on them, but they weren't doing anything.

"We're doomed." Taylor half-yelled to the ceiling. She wasn't a very optomistic person, herself. Even if she was the one to tell everyone else to look on the bright side of life.

"Come on, Tay." Rebecca urged. "Happy thoughts, remember? Happy!" Taylor gave her cousin a nudge of her shoulder. Hapiness was not something any of them could think about at that moment.

"I'm positive we're doomed!" Taylor moaned, sliding from the head of the chair onto the actual seat, and Rebecca's lap. She, of course, just pushed her off.

"Oh, I wouldn't say you're doomed, Taylor." Everyone turned to face the window. Celia Divone, looking as smug as ever, was standing there, in the exact same room as everyone who was trying to capture her, dead or alive, they didn't care.

"CELIA!" Duncan hissed. Celia smirked in his direction.

"I'd rather have you in bed before you start screaming my name." She gave him a seductive wink, her usual smirk plastered on her face.

"What do you want from us?" Phoebe spat, ignoring her previous statment. Everyone knew she had a thing for Duncan. Ever since she was young, she had, had a thing for him.

"As I told you sexy brother over there." Celia licked her lips, again in Duncan's direction. "I want the same as I wanted last time." Everyone instantly turned to face an very angered looking Duncan. His eyes were tinting red around the rims and the tips of his fangs were starting to show.

"And as I told you, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" He screamed at her.

"Duncan's fiancee is going to kick. Your. ASS!" Rebecca shot at the bitchy woman. "When she finds out about you." Celia didn't look scared of the vampire. Celia had faced them all before.

"Now, who is this fiancee I keep hearing about?" She asked, resting her slim index finger on her chin.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to meet her." Taylor, narrow eyed, told her.

"And lose to her." Phoebe added, swaying her light brown hair over her shoulder. She definitely was the least intimidating vampire you would ever meet.

There was a lot of hatred and tension swirling around in the air. The only reason no one nabbed her then and there was because she was clever. She knew that they were after her, she had been in the crowd, after all. She had been in disguise, making sure no one recognized who she was at the time. Getting caught and locked up again was simply not an option for her.

"We'll see about that." Celia leant forward and kissed Duncan's cheek, seriously pissing him off. "Guess I'll be seeing you again soon. Very soon." Without even a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Now everyone was beating themselves up. They could have stopped her from leaving, but they hadn't. She was now roaming the streets, with the ability to murder anyone she wanted to on the spot. Arianna was going to get pissy with them again.

"Why did we not just kill her?" Taylor yelled angrily. She got to her feet, kicking a plastic chair that had been lying around. She was pissed off. Taylor had many enemies in life, Celia was one of the millions.

"The timing has to be perfect before we can strike." Rebecca told her, sighing.

Killing Celia on the spot wasn't as easy as it sounded. She, like Taylor, could see things coming. Of course, not everything she could see. The group sort of knew what she could and couldn't see, so they had to use that to their advantage.

"Which is when?" Phoebe asked, not as happy as she usually was.

"I'll get back to you when I know." Rebecca told her sister, thinking everything over in her head. She had been over all the statistics a thousand times, none of it added up to her. But she knew there had to be a way to kill Celia.

"The sooner the better." Duncan muttered, leaving the room.

Celia really got to him with all her tricks and antics. It was annoying for him to have to out up with it all. He had tried killing Celia once before on the spot, it hadn't worked. She had escaped his clutches, but still went back for more 'Duncan time' the next day. She was never giving up on him.

A/N:...

Mental Breakdown...

Step one: Admitting it's all wrong. Nothing is right. Nothing is going right. Nothing will ever go right.

Step two: Letting no one stand in your way anymore. Don't let them push you around no longer.

Step three: Let it all out. Crying can't ease the pain, but it's worth it...

Step four: Give up. There is nothing worth fighting for anymore, so why bother?

Step five: ? I'll tell you when I get there...

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I love you all deeply. You are the reason I keep writing. Thank you all so much.

Chloe


	13. When Reality Strikes

_**13-When Reality Strikes**_

Arianna sighed, looking over to her cousin once more. It pained her to see Courtney with so much worries, it really did. She felt like there was nothing she could do, and there wasn't. Courtney just had to come to the realization that it wasn't her fault. None of it was. There was no one to blame for everything that was happening to the town of Scarlatina.

"Thought of any names?" Arianna asked, trying to ease the awkward tension. It hadn't shifted from the day before, and neither had Courtney. She had layed on the sofa al day and all night, just sulking away all her troubles.

"I want you to name her." Courtney told Arianna, who looked at her like she was mentally insane. Naming the baby was hard for Courtney, she knew it wasn't her baby and she wanted Arianna to have at least a little input.

"No." Arianna replied. "She is your child, you can name her." This didn't make Courtney any happier. Taking the baby and raising her was one thing, but Arianna seemed to not want any input with her at all. Courtney was starting to rethink everything. Maybe Arianna was just using her as a way to dump the baby.

"No, she's my adopted daughter, you can name her." Courtney shot back, a little fiercly. Arianna narrowed her eyes and stared at her cousin.

"You're going to be her mom, you can name her." Arianna told her, trying to end the discussion by getting to her feet from the opposite sofa to Courtney. Her baby bump was definitely showing through the t-shirts she wore on a daily basis now. She didn't want to wear her dress whilst pregnant, it would only show off more of the bump and Arianna didn't want that.

"You're her actual mother, you can name her." Courtney contiued.

"SHUT UP!" Duncan screamed before Arianna could retort. "I'll name her if it make the two of you shut the fuck up!" He had been in a tetchy mood ever since the encounter with Celia the day before. It had really put him off his game, but Celia always put him off his game.

"Her name is Isabella Alexis Hudson, Belle for short. She looks just like Arianna only with Eric's eyes." Taylor told them, hoping to settle the argument. Everyone in the room turned to face her. It was quite clear that Taylor had been having secret visions.

"Thanks for telling us." Arianna told her, leaving the room for a moment.

"I would have if anyone could get a word in with you two and your constant bickering." Taylor replied, her eyes narrowed on the doorway where Arianna had disappeared through.

The sun wasn't even shining anymore, and neither were Bridgette and Geoff. The two were sat out on the fountain, beneath the storm clouds, discussing a rather serious matter.

"Geoff, you know I love you more than anything in the world, but this really isn't working for me." Bridgette sighed, resting her hand on top of his. Geoff gave a weak smile, grabbing Bridgette's hand with his own.

"I know, babe, we just haven't been right for a while, now..." Bridgette took in a deep breath. It was hard for her because she really did love Geoff, but things weren't working between the two.

"What should we do?" Bridgette asked, hoping the answer wasn't break up. But she should have known that hoping simply wasn't enough anymore. These days you had to get down on your knees and pray things went your way, even then it was a long shot if it actually did go the way you wanted it to.

"I think we should take a break from each other." Geoff said, and Bridgette nodded her head. She did feel like crying about it, but no tears were coming. There wasn't much to cry about, though.

"Yeah, we need a break." The blonde fairy agreed, nodding her head some more. Geoff sighed again, lifting his hand up and brushing Bridgette's hair away from her face. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. Bridgette's face squeezed together as he did so, it felt good to feel wanted by someone.

"But no seeing other people." He told her and she smiled.

"I would never want to see someone else." Bridgette hugged Geoff and got to her feet. He knew she had to be home by a certain time before she could come back out. Her parents were quite protective over her, especially now with Celia on the loose.

Bridgette quietly walked away, leaving Geoff alone in the setting sun of Scarlatina. Ellie, the small ball of brown fur, came bounding over to her brother, sitting at his feet on the floor.

"That went well, Geoff." She smiled, nudging her head against his leg.

"You really need to stop eavesdropping on all my conversations." Geoff replied, playfully pushing his sisters head away from him, leaving the two laughing.

A/N: This was shit...Come on, admit it. This was SHIT!

Okay...It was...

Well...I haven't actually got a lot to say atm!

Shocker, I know...I usually have quite a bit to say...

I'm too tired to say thank you's again...I mean it's 10:28 AM nad I am super lazy!

Thanks for reading, please review

Chloe!


	14. Meeting Her

_**14-Meeting Her**_

"Like it?" Courtney asked, turning around on the spot. She had changed from her usual grey tank top into a much nicer one. It was around the top part, then under the bust, it was horizontally striped green and black. It looked beautiful on Courtney, and it complicmented her new side bangs, too.

"And what if I said I didn't like it?" Duncan questioned, thinking it over in his head. Courtney smirked at him, getting really close to his face.

"You'd get a slap." She half-hissed playfully at him, their eyes locked in a fierce battle. Duncan pushed his face forward, colliding thier lips together.

"I love it." Duncan whispered, pulling Courtney on his lap, kissing her some more. She wasn't complaining. With everything that was going on, the two hadn't had any time to themselves. So, they were quite happy to get this short moment together.

"Duncan!" It really was a short moment. Courtney automatically jumped from Duncan's lap, wiping the excess spit from her lip. She then locked eyes, for the first time ever, with Celia Divone. Neither of the girls were looking too impressed.

Then, as if out of no where, everyone else showed up in the room, too. No one was looking too happy with the presence of Celia. No one wanted her around, but she just kept poping up everywhere they went.

"That is it!" Taylor yelled, banging her fist on the wall. Everyone jumped as she dented the bedroom wall, upsetting Courtney since it was her bedroom.

"We could have you caught and locked up with one phone call, so SCRAM!" Phoebe threatened, but again, she wasn't very intimidating for a vampire.

"Like I care." Celia flipped her off, just like that. She was there for one reason, and one reason only.

"What now, Celia?" Rebecca asked, not as if she actually cared, but knowing what Celia was always up to was a good idea. They were all still thinking of how to caoture her without her knowing. It was a difficult and complicated process.

"I thought I would come for a nice, friendly visit." No one believed that for a moment. "And it was lucky I did, Duncan?" She turned to the punk, who was still sat on the bed, giving him the same look of unimpressment that he was giving her.

"Give up on Duncan, Celia." Gwen told her. "You're never going to get him." Celia simply smirked, as if to say that she was going to get him.

"Says who?" Each word rolled off her tongue, as if trying to seduct a certain someone in the room, who she couldn't take her eyes off.

"That would be me." Courtney narrowed her cloudy onyx eyes on Celia. Celia looked smugly over to Courtney, giving her a good look up and down. In her mind, Courtney was nothing. She was totally wrong for Duncan, and she was the right one. But, she never said any of it aloud.

"Well, well, well." She mumbled to herself. "If it isn't Princess Courtney."

"Celia..." Duncan sighed getting to his feet. "Leave us alone and no gets hurt." But Celia didn't play that way. Celia was in it to win it, and she was not leaving without Duncan by her side. Of course, he was never going to agree to go anywhere with Celia

Celia was clever, Celia was cunning. She knew how to get her own way with the click of her fingers. She could have anyone under her command without even trying. People would beg at her feet if it meant that she would not lay a finger on her. The group, on the other hand, would rather die trying than join her. Duncan included.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" She teased, winking at Duncan. The delinquent had to hold his arm around Courtney's waist to stop her from lunging at Celia on the spot.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would have already left." Taylor muttered, stepping forward, closer to Celia. Her eyes were a bright shade of red and her fangs could now be seen on either side of her mouth.

Phoebe quickly dashed forward, grabbing Taylor on either side of her body, trying to pull her back. It was no use, Taylor was much stronger than Phoebe was.

"Celia, SCRAM!" Phoebe shouted at her, but Celia didn't immediatly move from her spot. She had her eyes fixed on Courtney, as if examining if she was good enough.

"Who died and made you boss?" She asked, finally turning her head to face Phoebe and Taylor. Celia wasn;t scared of the vampires, all she had to do was make her palm come in contact with a it of skin, and with one touch, they would drop dead on the floor.

"You're about to!" Taylor yelled, attempting to push Phoebe off her.

"Well, if that's all you've got, I guess I'd better go before you kill me." She burst into a made fit of laughter. "FROM BOREDOM!" Celia vanished on the spot, only her echo of cackling left in her space.

A/N: OOOOOOHHHHH!

Things are not going well, are they? MWAHAHAHAHA! This is getting goooooood noooooow...HEHEHE! LOL!

I LOVE this story :) I think this one is gonna be the best out them all :)

So...What story has been your best? I mean, I personally LOVE this one :) But which was your favorite? LOL! I really wanna know :)

Soo...Yeah...I had a fun day yesterday with my mommy and Aaron :) We went shopping! LOL! I know ;) FUN!

I got the Sims 3...IT SUCKS! I mean, SERIOUSLY! It sucks...I like the Sims 2 MUCH better! LOL! BUT! Yesterday me and my brother were having fun creating the TD cast..FUN :) ...We only made Courtney and Bridgette...BUT! I'm remake everyone later today :) Mainly because I want some sort of use for the game ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: I know, right? LOL! I know...Drama affects everyone... :'(...LOL! In my mind it was...Thank you :)

Destanaa: I know, I was almost crying just writing it :'(...LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOO!...Tow reviews? Where have you guys disappeared too? I mean, I have been on a low count for reviews lately, I feel like you've all abandoned this story because you don't like it...If you are reading this, please review so I know that I still have everyone reading it :) Please...

...I shouldn't have shouted then, I now realize why I only had two reviews...The Login system isn't working, is it? I know because as I have already tried logging in and reviewing other stories at least ten times each by now...And it just doesn't work...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Too Much

A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday! BUT! The logins weren't working again...So, not my fault!

This was all written yesterday, too :) See, I do think of you guys and still write even if I can't update the stories ;) LOL!

Well...I must go, the cat is chewing on my toes... -_-

Enjoy :)

_**15-Too Much**_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" Taylor screamed, slamming her fist into the wall once more. Taylor was having sucha ahrd time controlling her anger when Celia was just another person to fuck up her life. Taylor only got on with very few people, the list was growing shorter and shorter as the people around her turned or left. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep going.

"Same here." Arianna muttered in agreement, rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach. It was growing more everyday now, making Courtney smile every time she saw her cousin, which was everyday.

"Taylor, calm down." Duncan told his couusin for what must have been the millionth time that day. "Arianna, Nigel is sorting everything."

"CALM DOWN!" Taylor screamed, jumping so she was stood beside where Duncan was sitting.

"I still feel pressure..." Arianna mumbled. She was lying face down on the black leather sofa, making sure barely anyone could hear her.

"Yes, that means don't be mad and what pressure?" Duncan asked, thinking Arianna was finally losing it. Everything wa sgetting too much for everyone.

"I CAN NOT CALM DOWN!" Taylor yelled.

"My life..." Arianna sighed.

"The two of you need to start focusing on the positives in your lives." Courtney told them both, reentering the room with three two drinks in her hands. She placed one on the floor by Arianna, and took a lrage sip of the other.

"What positives?" Taylor asked, her voice sounding like it was about to crack and she was about to start crying at any moment. Taylor's life had just gone flat downhill ever since she had moved to be with her cousins in Canada. "Celia's just gonna kill us all after she finishes toying with us."

"I have too much responsibility for one person to handle..." Arianna turned her head to face Courtney, who just raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Taylor, Celia is not going to kill us before we kill her." Duncan assured his cousin.

"You don't have to do anything alone." Courtney told Arianna, smoothing her blonde hair. She had been feeling very down in the dumps for a few wees now.

"I want to kill her now!" Taylor cried out, throwing her head back in anger.

"I'm always by myself..." Arianna replied, tears almost falling from her face.

Celia was officially the cause of everyones problems. Beofre she had shown up, everyone was just scraping by with thier lives. Now she had arrived in Scarlatina, nothing was right for anyone. Things were just all wrong and no one knew why it was happening to them. They all just wanted it to go back to normal, like it had been before any of it happened.

"You two are suck downers!" Duncan scolded, throwing his own head into his hands. He had been in an alright mood until those two had decided to crash in his house and ruin his happy mood.

Their might not have been a lot of sunshine inside, but outside it was glowing. The beautiful day was only complemeted by the meeting of Bridgette and Geoff in the very spot they had last talked to each other.

"I missed you too much!" Bridgette cried into his shoulder, nuzzling her head inot his neg as they hugged.

"Me too, babe." Geoff agreed, hugging Bridgette as tightly as he could without hurting her. "Me too..."

"We are never gonna split up again, agreed?" Bridgette asked. The past few days had been nothing but agony for her as she was away from the one guy she would always love.

"Agreed." Geoff said, pulling his girlfriend into a long, sloppy kiss.

The sun never lasted for long in the town of Scarlatina, especially as the Summer came to a close and Autumn was just around the corner.

"KILL HER!" Taylor hissed, eyes red and fangs, once again, exposed. She was getting angrier and angrier everyday, resulting with her vampireism going haywire.

"That's not a plan." Trent told her.

"BUT IT'S WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Taylor shrieked, trying to get her point across.

Everyone had gathered in the palace once again. It was the only place where they could get any privacy from everyone else. Every one else in town was always trying to have a nose in on what they were up to, only set on spreading around a game of chinease whispers.

"We get it now, SHUSH!" Arianna snapped, rubbing her temples with her finger tips. Being pregnant came with consequences, like headaches.

"We can't trick her this time, she knows about Courtney." gwen thought aloud. She was pacing back and fore in front of the window, trying to think of some sort of inspiration. Tricking wouldn't work because this time Duncan had even less of a chnace of falling for Celia with Courtney in the picture.

"Okay...What if we meet up with her, try and see eye-to-eye, but then just cuff her!" Phoebe was starting to sound just slightly disturbing with some of her plans.

"Not bad, but she may see it coming." Rebecca sighed, always thinking two steps ahead of everyone. Everyone but Celia.

"Speaking of seeing things coming..." Duncan trailed off, nodding towards his cousin. Taylor was having yet another vision.

All around planks of flaming wood were falling apart. Courtney and Celia were stood, face-to-face, eyes in a deadlock. It was as if neither wanted to move, as if neither one realized the danger they were in by standing in the middle of the burning building.

"It's just you and me here, now." Courteny said, her eyes not leaving Celia's.

"And soon it'll be just me." Celia quickly shot back. The two girls looked like cowboys from the old west, about to draw at any given moment.

"I'm unkillable, so come on, take your best shot!" Courtney threatened, narrowing down her eyes. Celia scrunched her hands into balls, showing her anger through actions rather than emotions.

"No one's unkillable..." Celia muttered, her knuckles now turning white from the strain she was forcing on them.

"At this moment in time, I am!" The brunette retorted, finally coming to her senses and seeing the fire now surrounding the two.

"Let's see what you've got, bitch!" Celia lifted her hand up, unclenching her fist and throwing a ball of fire at Courtney.

Taylor took in a deep breath, gasping as she came back to reality. She almost fainted into the sofa, luckily Duncan was there to help catch her fall.

"There is a very slightly chance I saw Courtney's death...Again." She finally mumbled quietly. All eyes flickered to Courtney, who was now wide-eyed with fear and shock. "I-I don't know...It was too short to tell anything."

"Great..." Courtney finally spoke up.

The burning building was now just a background image to the loud noises of police sirens and firetrucks that were sounding a lot closer than they were. Everyone around was being just as noisey, carefully helping all the injured.

Courtney came stumbling forward coughing and sputtering, moving away from the building. Duncan was immedietly at her side, guiding her towards one of the ambulances.

"Court...Princess...Come on, it's okay." He ushered her away from the scene, but she was reluctant to go. Tears were now rushing down her soot covered cheeks.

"No!" She cried, clinging to her fiancee as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. "It's not okay...Duncan...I saw everything." Duncan stopped in his trackers, supporting Courtney with his hands.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked. "You saw everything?" Courtney turned her face up to face Duncan. Her eyes were filled with tears and remorse. She was blaming herself. Blaming herself for everything.

"Her thoughts, her feelings...Everything that has ever happened to her." More tears were now falling, clouding her onyx eyes. "I know it all..." Courtney was sounded scared and confused about what had gone on inside the buildig. But no one knew what had gone on, not even Courtney herself. It was all just a blurred memory now.

"But...How do you know it all?" Duncan questioned. He quickly pulled Courtney closer to him, so they could only see each others eyes.

"I-I...I don't know." Duncan hugged his fiancee close, not wanting to see her upset. "All she d-did wa-s-s..." Every word was coming out chocked from tears. "She touched me..She fell and sh-she touched my ankle." Duncan didn't want to hear anymore. "Duncan...I-It was h-h-h-horrible."

Taylor clutched her head, pain surging through it. Two visions in such a short space was hard. It was enough pain to have one vision, but having two was worse.

"Taylor..." Arianna was now sat on the floor at Taylor feet, gently rubbing her hand over Taylor's knee. "What did you see?" She asked it as smoothly and gently as she could.

"First time was Celia and Courtney standing inside a burning building, Courtney said she was unkillable and then it faded out..." Taylor took in a deep breath as more pain flooded her head as she tried to remember what the second vision had been about.

"Taylor..." Arianna was trying to stay calm, but she needed the information that only the young vampire could provide for her. She needed to be pushy, otherwise she wasn't going to get it.

"It was...Courtney and Duncan." She squeezed her eyes shut as the vision came back into her mind. "They were now outside the burning building. I-I don't know what building it was...Duncan was saying how it was all going to be okay, but Cortney was crying...Saying that she saw everything...Everything to do with someone and her feelings and...Horrible things she had seen..." Taylor opened her ees and stared down into Arianna's. "It was because someone had fallen...And they had hit her."

A/N: =O!

OMG!

...I like Taylor's visions...Mianly because I like giving you guys a piece of what you're gonna see...But maybe it's not what you're gonna see at all...Hmmm...LOL!

Sorry this is late...Well, it may not be late to you, but to me it is 9:35 PM...I call that late...And I'm not watching Glee which makes me sad...E4 doesn't work in my bedroom :'(

OH, THE SADNESS OF IT ALL!

Yes, I am a Drama Queen...Why am I a Drama Queen? I HAVE MY DRAMA GCSE TOMORROW(TODAY NOW!)! WHOOOO!...No, not 'WHOOOO'-The cat has come to join me-It's a disastor...Let me just tell you that...

MY CAT'S EATING MY CUPBOARD!

Someone, PLEASE!, Tell me that is normal cat behaviour! PLEASE!

LOL!

...She won't have a cuddle with me now...I feel unloved by my cat...and the fish because he/she(we don't really know what it is...) keeps eying me up...Did you know fish have no eyelids, menaing they can't blink!

I knew that...

And now the cat is sulking...

I'm seriously just trying to write as much shit as possible to make up words now...

...I have a tiara...It says 16 Chloe on it...YAY! LOL! It's from my birthday...

OMG! I had a wicked hour and a half of TV time earlier..Double 6Teen and an episode of TDA ON TV! OMG! Total Drama is on TV AGAIN! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO one knows how excited I am about that :) :) :)

Only 11 days until I go away...OH! That means there will probably be no updates for that weekend...Sorry to disappoint, BUT! The week before, and the week after I am off school so maybe more updates on that part ;) LOL! I'm sure we'll work something out :)

Thank you to...Those people who reviewed...My DSi is loading up...and again, I am usuing up words to get as many in as possible...LOL!

Thank you to;

Destanaa: I know! LOL! Hmmm...Cat fight...LOL! Maybe, just maybe ;) Yes, yes Duncan would LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: It's doing it again as I type this...IT SUCKS!...Hmmm...What did happen to Lindsay?...Maybe we'll find out...Maybe we won't...Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineFeild: That's because you only log on to update your stories or to review mine! You didn't update yours and it was working by the time I updated mine! COMMON SENSE, AARON!...hehehe...=O! It's getting interesting? LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: Hmmm...Sneak attack...Sounds good ;) LOL! I like Drama...It causes problems...I like problems...LOL! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: YAY! INTERESTING! LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: It's okay :) Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: YAY! YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU...In a non-creepy kind of way...! YAY! LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOO! I'm loving the reviews :) I'm feeling loved... :)

YAY! LOL! Please keep reviewing :) It makes me feel good and happy and smiley :)

The logins aren't working again...AND NEITHER IS FACEBOOK! My life sucks...HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN! The best two sites I use don't work...LIFE SUCKS!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Messages

_**16-Messages**_

Courtney smiled down as she rested her palm on Arianna's stomach. Feeling the baby kick, to her, was the most wonderful thing in the world. Courtney loved knowing that her little baby was living in their, knowing that Courtney was already there for her. She always kicked for Courtney, whenever Courtney would start talking, Arianna would rest a hand on her stomach because Belle would be kicking away.

"Smile all you want, you're not feeling someone kicking your stomach." Arianna joked, pressing her fingers down on her abdomen, trying to get Belle to kick again for Courtney.

"And now you know to use protection next time." Courtney teased back, smiling even more as the baby kicked again. Arianna pouted, getting to her feet so Courtney could not feel Belle kicking anymore.

"That's not funny." She replied, pulling her pink hooded jumper over her head. Courtney cracked another smile. Arianna was an easy wind up, and she enjoyed it.

"Yes it is." Courtney almost sang, getting to her own feet and following Arianna from her bedroom and down to the living room. "And next time this happens I won't be saving your ass." The Queen stopped dead, turning to face her cousin.

"Who says there'll be a next time?" She asked, knowing that she only just about escaped this time. If it wasn;t for Courtney and Duncan then Arianna would still have had a baby to watch after, which she wasn't prepared to do. She knew that if it did happen again, though, she would have to face up to the consequences of it all.

"Don't you want kids?" Courtney asked, barging past Arianna so she could actually enter the living room and sit back down. Her feet were killing from hours of pacing. Meeting Celia had almost killed her, then Taylor's visions may have actually killed her!

"Not really..." Arianna replied. Sure, kids weren;t so bad, but they just weren't what Arianna wanted.

"Courtney, you've got a letter." Kaly interrupted before their conversation could go on any further than what it had. Arianna was quite glad, too. Expoaining everything to Courtney wasn't something she wanted to do.

Truth was, Arianna had grown up without [arents. She knew how bad it felt. She was always scared of not being their for her own child, or not being in a stable enough relationship for her child to have two loving parents. If she had decided to keep the baby now, then she wouldn;t have had a lot of time for her on top of having to run the country. It was too much as it was, a baby was only going to add more stress on the poor girl.

"Me?" Courtney replied, looking down at the off-white envelope in the council members hands.

"No, it's for the other Courtney in this room." Kaly replied. Stress was getting to her, too. She had become a little less bitchier after the race was over and done with, but Celia's return had reswitched on the bitchiness from deep within Kaly.

Courtney rolled her eyes, taking the letter from Kaly. She teared open the top with her sharp enough nail, pulling the sheet of paper out and staring blankly at it, as if she had forgotten how to read.

"Who's it from?" Arianna immedietly asked, trying to read over Courtney's shoulder.

"I don't recognize the return address..." Courtney mumbled, reading the address over in her head. It was in Scarlatina, but it wasn't a place she knew of.

"Read it then." Arianna encouraged.

Courtney lowered her eyes, reading the letter over in her mind. Her breath instantly grew short as she read firther and firther into it. Forgetting how to breath for a moment, Courtney fell backwards into the sofa. Arianna sat beside her, still trying to read the letter.

"I-I...I gotta go." Courtney quickly told her, folding up the sheet of paper and disappearing on the spot.

"Go wh-" But Courtney had already left, leaving Arianna very confused. The Queen got to her feet and disappeared on the spot, too. She knew exactly where Courtney was heaidng off to.

The Hudson house had been resonably quiet and peaxeful, hjust full of teenagers trying to think of a plan to destroy their mortal enemy. But Courtney always knew how to disturb the peace and quite in any place. Arianna then showing up a few seconds after her.

"I thought you two were staying in the palace all day." Duncan told them, a puzzled expression filling his face.

He understood that the two wanted to spend some time together alone, just talking baby things which he wasn't too interested in. But whenever they said they were staying in the palace all day, they almost never stayed in the palace all day. There was always the chnace something would crop up and the two would gatecrash his house with some omportant or disturbing news. In this case, both.

"I was until I was given this." Courtney thrusted the letter into her fiancee's hand. Duncan unfolded the paper and read it aloud so everyone could hear.

"Courtney, we need to meet face-to-face." Duncan's eyes scanned the short paragraph. "Meet me at the old abandoned wearhouse on the outskirts of Scarlatina. C. Divone." His icy blue eyes looked up to lock with Courtney's scared onyx ones.

"My vision..." Taylor muttered. Everyone turned to her, knowing exactly what she was on about.

Taylor's vision's had taken place in an unknown place. The only thing now was that she could name the place; the abandoned wearhouse on the outskirts of Scarlatina. She had passed it everyday as she walked around the town at three AM every morning on her dailt stroll. Taylor was amazed she had never recognized it before. Only, this wasn't a good thing. If the vision had taken place at the wearhouse, then that meant Courtney's death could be just around the corner once more.

"You're gonna go meet her?" Trent asked, thinking it was a crazy idea himself. Going to meet Celia, alone, was not only dangerous, but fatal, too. No one knew what she could do to you once she had you alone, because no one lived to tell the tale afterwards.

"We're gonna go meet her." Gwen corrected her boyfriend. There was no way that anyone was going to let Courtney go on her own to meet Celia. It was a death trap in the making.

"She asked for me..." Courtney mumbled, rubbing her arms with her hands. She was feeling very awkward, uncomfortable and reluctant about the whole thing. She had no idea whether she should go or not, and her friends weren't exactly helping her desicion.

"But she's also getting five vampires as well." Taylor told Courtney.

"I'm a big girl, I can save my own ass!" Courtney snapped at them all.

She wanted to face Celia by herself, even if it meant dying again. She may not have wanted to die for a second time, but if that was what it had to come to, then she was prepared for it.

"It never hurt to have help." Duncan told her, taking her hand in his.

Courtney pulled away from him, turning her face to look out of the window. She could see the top of the wearhouse from the back window, and she could have sworn she could see Celia's smug grin from the top window. That only encouraged her to go for it more.

"Fine..." Courtney chocked out. "Come if you want to..." She had to admit it was n=good to have such supportive friends and family behind her. "But it's your funeral this time, not mine this time."

A/N: =O!

Will Courtney die again? Hmmm...WILL SHE?

I don't know...And it is only one reviversion per customer ;) LOL!

Hmmm...

OMG! Drama went really well :) Only one screw up, AND IT WASN'T ME! Michael forgot his line...But apparently you couldn't tellbecause we just kept in character through the slightly awkward pause...LOL! FUN, FUN, FUN!

Hehehe!

I feel so bad...I took a can of coca-cola from my fridge...HEHEHE! SSSSHHHH! Don't tell ;) LOL!

Know what? I am ADDICTED to The Harold Song by Ke$ha...It's an addicting song...May write a oneshot off it...Hmmm...Ideas aqre popping into me head ;)

I am sorry for the dodgy updates guys, but the logins haven't been working properly, so I had to upload yesterdays chapter today instead...And actually, I should be writing up my Drama courseowkr right now, but I decided to write this instead ;)

SMILEY FACE!

LOL!

I keep thinking it's Wednesday..I wish it was Wednesday...One day closer to school holidays...

Thank you to;

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: :) Awww! Maybe one day you will, Tamora...I'd personally die without facebook...LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: I KNOW! SOOO COOL ;) LOL! hehehe! Why would I tell you when I can keep it a surprise ;) LOL! Hmm...DRAMA! LOL! Yeah...Solving it all is the hard and compicated part that involves your brain...LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField:...FREAK! Oh wait...That's me ;) LOL! Bloodbath? In my story? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO HERE? When do I ever write bloodbath scenes? I HAVE A, believe it or not, PLAN! Thank you :)

LOL! YAY!...I had 8 reviews...Turns out someone-Tow someones-Posted theirs 6 times...hehehe! I don't mind, I still have reviews :) LOL!

OMG!...I look down and the first thing I see is Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian on my floor...I NEED TO FINISH READING IT!...Must take it on the train with me...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Fire Starter

_**17-Fire Starter**_

The group quietly crept into the massive warehouse. It was full of cobwebs an unused machinary. All the wood had long faded and the wallpaper was peeling from the unstable walls. No one had been inside the warehouse for years, not even Duncan remembered anyone ever being inside the place.

"Let's split up." Courtney suggested, taking a good look around the place.

They were all on the production floor, where the old shoe factory used to be. The reason for there even being a shoe factory in Scarlatina was trade. The people used to go down to Earth and trade shoes for substances they needed back in Scarlatina. The rest of the building was used for various other things.

"Don't you watch horror films?" Phoebe snapped at her. "Splitting up is a bad idea." She wouldn't admit it, but Phoebe was scared. Being alone in a creepy old building, which could collapse at any moment was not a good thing.

"This isn't a horror film." Courtney replied, rolling her eyes at the young vampire. Most vampires were fearless, Phoebe just had to be the one which wasn't. "We're all staying in this building, not going anywhere without the rest, okay?"

"Plus, the weak one always goes-Oh, sorry Phoebe." Taylor joked, earning herself a punch to the arm from her cousin.

"This isn't a horror film." Courtney repeated. "Well, you can do whatever you want." The brunette sighed. "I'm walking away from this." She then made her way over to a staircase, carefully walking up.

When she made it about halfway, she started walking normally, thinking the stiarcase wasn't as broken as it looked. She was wrong. Only a few steps from the top, one gaveway beneath her feet. Luckily, Courtney stuck one foot behind her, on the step behind, and clutched tightly onto the splintering railing.

"I'm okay." Courtney called down to them, getting back onto her feet. She could hear them all gasp as she had fallen. Courtney dying again by Celia wasn't so bad, dying before she had even got near her, really bad.

Courtney continued walking, reaching the next floor which contained the managers office and many other rooms. She didn't dare go too close to the doors, for a fear of rats had now started to kick into her system.

"Come on, Phoebe." Rebecca smirked at her sister, I'll protect you." The two started to walk across the factory floor, making their way over to one of the back doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Call me if you need me." Gwen yelled, rushing off in the same direction Courtney had; up the stairs. Only she moved down the other way of the first floor, heading towards the next set of stairs. She had a feeling Celia was going to be right at the top, and she wanted to catch her first.

"Same here." Duncan said, running off after Gwen. He knew what she was up to, and he wasn't going to let her go get Celia by herself.

"And then there was me..." Taylor muttered, now alone on the base floor of the building. Since most three were upstairs, she decided to stay down, moving close to the doors closer to her. She was absolutely petrified herself, but she wasn't going to show it. Taylor wanted to prove herself to be fearless, so she sucked up the courage and pulled open the first door...

* * *

"Hello?" Courtney called out.

She had reached the end of the corridor, finding the very last door open. It led down another corridor, with more interlocking ones leading away from that one. It was just one big maze to her. She had no idea where she was going, but there was just something drawing her down that route, like she instinctively knew it was the right place to go.

"Anyone here?" Courtney coughed out, covering her nose with the back of her hand. Out of no where, the air had been filled with the smell of burning, and Courtney could see the air around her growing thick with smoke the further down the corridor she went.

"That would be the fire." Courtney turned around, seeing Celia in one of the rooms behind her. The bitchy girl lifted up her hand, sending a ball of fire at the crumbling piece of wood hanging from the ceiling.

As soon as the wood fell to the floor, a loud ringing came out through the whole building. Even all those years ago, they still had fire alarms, which still worked now.

Courtney coughed somemore, blinded by the smoke that surrounded her. She knew she had to get out of there as soon as she could, but it was no use. The teenager turned around to go back the way she had come, but the ceiling caved in right in front of her. She shielded her eyes from the debris, but she was still trapped.

"You're not going anywhere, now!" Celia yelled, stepping backwards, away from Courtney.

The brunette was confused. Did Celia want to die, too? Because with no escape, they were both doomed to death. Celia, however, didn't seen to realize that. Courtney stepped closer to her, where the smoke was now evening out as it seeped through the cracks in the walls, leaving the room.

"It's just you and me here, now." Courteny said, her eyes not leaving Celia's.

"And soon it'll be just me." Celia quickly shot back. The two girls looked like cowboys from the old west, about to draw at any given moment.

"I'm unkillable, so come on, take your best shot!" Courtney threatened, narrowing down her eyes. Celia scrunched her hands into balls, showing her anger through actions rather than emotions.

"No one's unkillable..." Celia muttered, her knuckles now turning white from the strain she was forcing on them.

"At this moment in time, I am!" The brunette retorted, finally coming to her senses and seeing the fire now surrounding the two.

"Let's see what you've got, bitch!" Celia lifted her hand up, unclenched her fist and threw a ball of fire at Courtney.

Courtney managed to duck just in time, but as she got back to her feet, Celia sent more fire her way. Courtney, only then remembering she knew just how to counter it, sent water back at Celia. The fire and water met in the middle, burning the other out.

"Why do you want Duncan so badly?" Courtney asked, both girls gasping for fresh air by that point. All the smoke was finally getting to their lungs.

"I don't want Duncan anymore." Celia told Courtney, throwing more balls of fire her way. Courtney kept ducking and throwing back her own water balls, but it wasn't enough. "BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM EITHER!" She screamed, throwing the biggest ball of fire she could conjure up in Courtney's direction.

* * *

"Where's Courtney?" Nigel asked, raising his voice over the loud sirens. The firetrucks were trying to put out the fire, but it didn't seem to be working. The paramedics were seeing to the group who now all had their lungs full of smoke.

"She's-" Rebecca coughed, "-Still inside." Nigel's face drained with worry. His daughter, his only daughter, was stuck inside a burning building. If Courtney died again Nigel would be nothing. He had been destroyed before, but now Courtney truly was his only family left. He still had Arianna, but Courtney was still the world to him.

"D-Duncan went back in a-after her!" Phoebe cried, clutching her hand to her chest. The tears were running down her cheeks. Duncan meant as much to her as Courtney did to Nigel. It was now a hard time for everyone. Courtney and Duncan may both lose their lives all because of Celia.

"That boy is so fucking stupid!" Rebecca screamed, moving away from everyone else. But she was just as worried as they were...

A/N: Will Courtney and Duncan, and Celia, make it out alive?

Hmmm...THOUGHTS!

LOL!

UGH! Fanfiction was so fukked up yesterday...It was seriously pissing me off! GRRRRR! LOL! Well I hope everything is back to normal now :) Hopefully it is :)

OMG! Guess what? I HAVE DEVIANTART!...Okat, I had it ten months ago, but I finally uploaded artwork! LOL! Check me out, it's ChloeRhiannonX

LOL!

Thank you to;

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: ;) LOL...Nope! I don't have spell check on the laptop, I do sometimes use it on Fanfiction...But it doesn't work too well on FF because it doesn't always save it...Not a mean question :) I just type too fast and I misspell thing because of it :) LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField:...It was a good story AND THEN YOU PUT IT IN THE BIN! Just because you didn't have a plot at that stupidly random moment in ICT DOESN'T mean you weren't going to think of one...I mean, that was what? Number four? SERIOUSLY! Think of a plot before you start writing the next ;) LOL! ANYWAY! Thanks :)

InstruMental: DRAMA! LOL! Hmmm...I don't know...Maybe she will die...Maybe she won't...It all depends on how I feel like going about this story...LOL! Surprises are pretty cool things! LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: I know, it wasn't working properly for me either...It was just all messed up and it was annoying me and...Yeah ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: Hmm...Make you cry, huh?...LOL! I'll try not to...But we never know ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: LOL! Glad to know you're 'sucked into this story' ;) LOL! That had me laughing so hard! LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: I KNOW! It was sooo annoying yesterday when I couldn't update any of my stories...I was really upset about that :'( BUT IT'S WORKING NOW! LOL! ahahahaha! That's why I keep the same username for every site I have ;) LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOO! Reviews :) A whole SEVEN of them :) SMILE! LOL!

Guess what that means? ONE HUNDRED AND THREE REVIEWS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We made it :) AT LAST! LOL!

Now, how many more do you think we can squeeze in before this story ends in...TWO CHPATERS TIME? OH NO!...Uh-Huh, only two chapters of this story left now...

I LOVE this story so much :) I'm gonna hate to see it end...

Do you wanna see a sneak preview of the next chapter? OF COURSE YOU DO!

* * *

The burning building was now just a background image to the loud noises of police sirens and firetrucks that were sounding a lot closer than they were. Everyone around was being just as noisey, carefully helping all the injured.

Courtney came stumbling forward coughing and sputtering, moving away from the building. Duncan was immedietly at her side, guiding her towards one of the ambulances.

"Court...Princess...Come on, it's okay." He ushered her away from the scene, but she was reluctant to go. Tears were now rushing down her soot covered cheeks.

"No!" She cried, clinging to her fiancee as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. "It's not okay...Duncan...I saw everything." Duncan stopped in his trackers, supporting Courtney with his hands.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked. "You saw everything?" Courtney turned her face up to face Duncan. Her eyes were filled with tears and remorse. She was blaming herself. Blaming herself for everything.

"Her thoughts, her feelings...Everything that has ever happened to her." More tears were now falling, clouding her onyx eyes. "I know it all..." Courtney was sounded scared and confused about what had gone on inside the buildig. But no one knew what had gone on, not even Courtney herself. It was all just a blurred memory now.

"But...How do you know it all?" Duncan questioned. He quickly pulled Courtney closer to him, so they could only see each others eyes.

"I-I...I don't know." Duncan hugged his fiancee close, not wanting to see her upset. "All she d-did wa-s-s..." Every word was coming out chocked from tears. "She touched me..She fell and sh-she touched my ankle." Duncan didn't want to hear anymore. "Duncan...I-It was h-h-h-horrible."

* * *

LOL! I said it was a sneak preview, not something you haven't read before ;) LOL!

BUT!

Sequel? YOU CAN COUNT ON IT :)

The Going's On is attempting the story with most sequels record...I don't actually know what the record number is, but I'm trying to beat it all the same ;) LOL!

...I juest googled it...It doesn't tell you what book has the most sequels...Anyone know what it is? Please tell me, I wanna find out. I really do :) LOL!

...There was something I wanted to tell or ask or something...But I can't remember what it was...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Defeating Evil?

_**18-Defeating Evil?**_

"Courtney!" Duncan called out, covering his mouth from the smoke. Inhaling smoke was like drinking rat poison for a vampire. It was highly dangerous, so Duncan was trying to be careful about it. He knew it was risky going back in for Courtney, but he wasn't about to stay outside and watch her die again.

"COURTNEY!" He yelled louder. "Where are you?" But there was no answer. Courtney was further into the building than Duncan had suspected. The deeper he went, the more dangerous it became.

* * *

"CELIA!" Courtney chocked on her words, the smoke was getting to her lungs at last. "Just give it up..." Both girls were coughing heavily. "We'll both die if we don't get out of here!" Courtney was scared. She may have put up a brave front, but dying had killed her, literally! She didn't want to go through it again.

"It doesn't matter!" Celia shouted back. "I'm only gonna rot in jail, anyway!"

Courtney almost collapsed to the floor. The lack of oxygen was affecting her deeply now. She may have been immortal, but she still needed to breath to keep herself awake.

"I've got a family!" Courtney called back. "A dad, a fiancee...A little girl..." Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't;t help but think about not being able to see her daughter. That was all she could think about. If she died, she wasn't going to able to be there for her daughter.

"You...You...You have a c-child?" Celia asked. She hadn't known. Even Celia wasn't able to hurt a child.

Courtney nodded her head, unable to control the tears anymore. All she could so was pray that Celia would let her go. She just wanted to get out of the building as quickly as possible. Only thing that was standing in her way was Celia.

"Please...Let me g-g-go!" Courtney stuttered, not able to catch her words as they came from her mouth. Everything was going blurry and her head was growing dizzier. If she didn't get out of there soon, she was going to collapse and get burnt alive.

"I-I had no idea..." Celia shook her head, backing up against the collapsed pile of wood. Her mind was spinning, too. If she had known that Courtney had, had a child she never would have trapped her in her web.

"COURTNEY!" Duncan yelled. He could hear muffled voices from behind the fallen pile of wood in front of him. He quickly started to push and pull, finally getting a gap big enough for him to fit through.

Duncan pushed the last piece that was blocking him from his fiancee, but he pushed it too hard. The two girls hadn't noticed Duncan from behind, their vision was too blurry to notice anything. But, before Courtney's eyes, Celia was knocked to the floor as the wood came crashing into the back of her head. As she fell to the floor, her hand brushed against Courtney's ankle. The brunette gasped as her head was filled with the most disturbing images, not even she could imagine.

* * *

The little girl was no older than five. She had her black ringlets pulled back into two ponytails on either side of her head. What should have been a happy smile on her, though, was a terrified look of fear. A hand reached out and slapped her cheek, leaving a red mark on her face and a bruise on her heart.

* * *

The little girl was sat in the dark corner. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed into her once pink skirt. Nobody cared for her. Nobody loved her. Nobody treated her the way she deserved to be treated. While she cried tears of sorrow, no one was coming to her rescue.

* * *

As she quickly ran through the playground, the others laughed. They teased and they taunted, but no teacher was coming to stop it all. The little girl was just as pretty as the others, but they couldn't see that. She came from a different background. She came from the filth and filth was not accepted into society.

* * *

The little girl wasn't so little anymore. She must have been about fifteen years of age, smiling happily at her fellow peer in front of her. Her raged hair hung down by her face, but the boy didn't seem to notice it.

"Hey, Duncan." She smiled some more, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Who are you voting for?" She asked casually, looking up at the poster in front of the two. It contained two faces, Princee Courtney and Princess Maria. It was the time of the vote, and everyone in town had the choice.

"I'm not voting, Celia, you know that." Duncan smiled back in reply. His smile was as sincere as he was. He loved Celia like a younger sister, but she never saw it that way. "What about you?"

"I was thinking Courtney." She replied, her smile not moving from her face. "Maria doesn't feel right to me."

* * *

The cop slapped on the cuffs onto her wrists, making sure she couldn't move. He roughly shoved her into the back of the van, making her fall to the floor as she went weak at the knees.

* * *

Sitting alone in the jail cell, the once innocent little girl kept chewing away on the small animal bone in her mouth. he kept chewing and chewing, making sure it came to sharp point. With light outs been called, no one saw her moving forward to the door, carefully picking the lock so she could escape the hell hole she was being kept in.

* * *

"COURTNEY!" Duncan screamed once again, but Courtney didn't move. She kept staring blankly at the burning wall in front of her. "WE HAVE TO GO, COME ON!" The vampire teen pulled his fiancee onto his back, running back through the gap he had made in the wooden pile on the floor.

* * *

The burning building was now just a background image to the loud noises of police sirens and firetrucks that were sounding a lot closer than they were. Everyone around was being just as noisey, carefully helping all the injured.

"COURTNEY!" Nigel cried as Duncan placed the distraught girl onto the floor. The older man ran to his daughters side, hugging her with all his strength. "Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

"I'm fine..." Courtney insisted, coughing out a bit of smoke. She rubbed her eyes free from the tears, smudging her soot filled cheeks. Duncan burst into his own coughing fit, too. The smoke had gotten to his lungs, and that was a bad thing.

"Go get checked out by the paramedics, the two of you." Nigel ordered, walking away from the two and pointing over to the ambulance that already had paramedics seeing to Taylor, who was having a coughing fit of her own. She had managed to get locked in one of the back rooms, luckily she got out in time.

Courtney came stumbling forward coughing and sputtering, moving away from the building. Duncan tried to guide her to the ambulances, but it was difficult as he was injured himself.

"Court...Princess...Come on, it's okay." He ushered her away from the scene, but she was reluctant to go. Tears were now rushing down her soot covered cheeks.

"No!" She cried, clinging to her fiancee as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. "It's not okay...Duncan...I saw everything." Duncan stopped in his trackers, supporting Courtney with his hands.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked. "You saw everything?" Courtney turned her face up to face Duncan. Her eyes were filled with tears and remorse. She was blaming herself. Blaming herself for everything.

"Her thoughts, her feelings...Everything that has ever happened to her." More tears were now falling, clouding her onyx eyes. "I know it all..." Courtney was sounded scared and confused about what had gone on inside the building. But no one knew what had gone on, not even Courtney herself. It was all just a blurred memory now.

"But...How do you know it all?" Duncan questioned. He quickly pulled Courtney closer to him, so they could only see each others eyes.

"I-I...I don't know." Duncan hugged his fiancee close, not wanting to see her upset. "All she d-did wa-s-s..." Every word was coming out chocked from tears. "She touched me..She fell and sh-she touched my ankle." Duncan didn't want to hear anymore. "Duncan...I-It was h-h-h-horrible."

"Don't cry." Duncan whispered in her ear, hugging her closely to his chest. He would have given anything to protect her from all the dangers of the world. "It's all over now..."

Courtney sobbed into Duncan's t-shirt, rubbing all the soot from her face, too. She couldn't stop it. Everything had been a disaster and it was all her fault. She never should have agreed to go the warehouse and meet up with Celia, let alone let her friends go with her. Courtney was blaming herself for everything.

"Y-You knew her...Be-Before..." Duncan nodded his head, rubbing it against Courtney's smoke smelling hair.

"Yes...I did." He told her. He had never told her before because he thought it would have angered or upset her, and he didn't want to do either. But he should have told her the truth.

The reason Celia never wanted to hurt children was because she knew how it felt. Her mother had left when she was young and her father had abused her. Time and time again she tried to escape his evil clutch, but she never could. He would rope her back in each time. In the end she had snapped, killing her father with a kitchen knife. She couldn't control herself after that. Every time she came across some sort of weapon, she felt the need to kill someone. But, she always promised to herself not to harm a young child. She knew how it felt, she wasn't going to do it to anyone else.

"She used to get abused by her father and she was teased at school and things were okay...She thought...For a while she thought things were going to be okay." Courtney tried to describe what she had seen. "But then she got arrested...And it all came crashing down around her." Tears were stopping her from speaking properly, it all came out in one big, blurred blob of words.

"And you know it all?" Duncan asked, not knowing how she could have known it all. Celia had deep secrets that she never wanted to confide in anyone. Only Duncan knew the full truth about her. Duncan had been her only friend at one point, which was why he could never hold anything against her. No matter what she did. Duncan knew it wasn't Celia's fault, it was her fathers. He had made her the demon she was.

"Every last thing..." Courtney sobbed some more. "She loved you, Duncan." Courtney told him. "She felt the same way as I do now..." The pain from Celia's memories stung in the back of the burnette's mind. It hurt her, even if she hadn't lived it, it still hurt her.

Duncan leaned down, gently kissing Courtney's head. She needed comforting.

"I love you, not her..."

Arianna came hurriedly walking over. She quickly pushed Duncan out of the way and pulled Courtney into a hug. The baby playfully kicked at her stomach, and Courtney could even feel it as their stomachs were pressed against each others. It made the immortal girl smile.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Arianna told her cousin, almost in tears herself. She had been so worried about Courtney. Courtney was the only remaining blood family member she had left, she couldn't lose her.

"Nice to see you, too." Duncan mumbled, before his coughing fit continued. He really did need to see one of the paramedics and fast, luckily one came running over as soon as they saw him coughing his guts out.

"It's okay, Arianna..." Courtney assured her cousin. "I'm fine, a bit of smoke inhalation, but I'm fine." Arianna didn't release Courtney from the hug. For a moment she had feared the worst, knowing it wasn't true made it all so much better for Arianna.

"Where'd that little bitch get to?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked around. No sign of Celia anywhere.

By now the fire had finally gone out. The firemen were retreating back to their trucks as the trained paramedics rushed around the smoky building.

"She was-She was inside..." Courtney thought back.

"Court..." Duncan breathed out heavily from the oxygen mask. Courtney looked to him, then looked to where he was gesturing to. Two paramedics came out of the building with a stretcher. There was a think sheet covering what looked to be a body.

More tears filled Courtney's eyes. Celia had got her wish, she was dead. She was gone from the world because she didn't want to stay in it any more. Her life had been torn apart since she was young, she didn't think she was worth it anymore. So, she started to fire to kill herself...

Duncan wrapped his arm around his fiancee, trying his best to comfort her. It didn't help. Courtney now had a bond with Celia. All those memories she now knew were what connected the girls. They were so alike, yet so different at the same time.

"It was for the best..." Duncan whispered in Courtney's ear, but she shook her head violently.

"No..." She cried into her hand. "Something like this is never for the best..."

A/N:...

I have nothing to say...

...I am having trouble coming to terms that I just killed Celia...

AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I'D KILL COURTNEY!

LOL! I wouldn't kill Courtney again...At least not this close between the deaths anyway ;) LOL!

Maybe in a few stories time...LOL!

KIDDING! No more important character deaths, I promise! Only minor character deaths, like Celia...RIP Celia...You will be missed by me... ='(

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Um..Yeah? LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: ;) I try LOL! ...I don't like horror films...Much...LOL! ahahaha! When am I never right?...When I'm wrong...which is a lot...LOL! Thanks :)

XxYunocchi-andTamoraXxX: STRAWBERRY! LOL!...I don't like strawberry's...ahahaha! Okay ;) LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: Yeah...That is a long series...LOL! I never read them all...I've read one...maybe two...I don't know...The longest book series I've ever read were the seven Harry Potters...LOL! Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: awwww! Nice to know :) Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: Hmmm...Thanks, I do plan to beat it :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Uh-Huh! AND YOU COMMENTED ON IT! LOL! First thing I saw this morning when I logged on ;) LOL! Thank you :)

sweetElisabeth: I know...Why does it not come up with books?...Weird...LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOO! We have 111 reviews :) I like that number...One...One...One...LOL!

Wanna know an interesting fact?...NO? OKAY! This is the longest chapter I have written in this fith story...YAY! LOL! HAPPINESS AND JOY! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Moving On Again

_**19-Moving On Again **_

"She used to live here in Scarlatina..." Courtney was staring blankly at the the wall in front of her. She was sat on the floor, not an emotion showing on her face as everyone listened to her talking about what she had seen.

"That's why she never murdered anyone here." Arianna said, thinking everything over in her head. She was still in her pajamas at three in the afternoon. Her baby bump was massive now, which made Courtney smile even more every time she saw it. But it was killing Arianna.

"She grew up with them." Taylor added, but everyone already knew that.

"How could you have seen all of that?" Bridgette asked.

No one had an answer for anything about Courtney anymore. Everything that seemed to happen to her happened without anyone knowing something about it. It was as if everything that happened to Courtney body had never happened before. It was all knew to everyone who she told. Everything that happened confused everyone, and they only wanted what was best for Courtney.

"I don't know..." Courtney replied. She shook her, looking down at the floor. "And I don't want to know." Everyone thought she was crazy. "As long as it never happens again, I really don't wanna know!" Knowing what had caused it meant work, effort and probably tests. Courtney wasn't up for any of that. "Somethings were just meant to be a secret...I just happen to know what Celia's secrets are." Courtney awkwardly rubbed her arms, trying her best not to think of the memories that now haunted her memory.

Gwen wrapped her arm around Courtney's shoulder, trying to comfort her. It wasn't working. The memories that Courtney had seen from Celia's mind had hurt it badly. It had scared her emotionally, and she was never going to be able to get over what she had seen.

"You'll never have to see something like that again." Arianna told her, but Courtney shook her head.

"How do you know that?" Courtney asked. She was still upset about it all, making her voice scratchy and filled with as much emotion as her clouded onyx eyes. "No one can be certain of me and my powers anymore." No one argued with that. No one was sure of what was going to happen next where Courtney was involved.

"But we're pretty sure you won't be seeing anyone elses memories." Geoff told her. She had already hgged a lot of people, with skin contact being involved. Nothing had happened with them, so everyone assumed what had happened was a one time thing.

"But Celia's will haunt me for the rest of my life..." Courtney whispered, her eyes squeezed shut the whole time. "There are thing sin life that no one should see...No one should experience...But she did..." Gwen pulled Courtney into a comforting hug, hoping it would stop the tears from flowing freely.

"Court...We know what you saw was horrible, but you can't unsee it." Arianna told her, reaching out and stroking her knotted brown locks. "Nothing is going to take away those memories...But you need to try and forget them."

"Don't dwell on the past." Gwen told her friend, finally releasing her from the hug. "You need to look forward to the future." Gwen was very sincere in her words.

"I-I try..." Courtney replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But every time I shut my eyes I can see it all again."

"Just ignore them." Taylor tried to tell her, but it wasn't that simple. "They're not as important as you think they are."

"Move on in life." Phoebe piped up. "Think about what you're going to do tomorrow and the day after, not what you did yesterday or the day before." That was the wisest thing that anyone had ever told Courtney, but it still wasn't going to help. No matter what anyone said, the memories were still going to be there. Like Arianna said, nothing was taking them away.

"I just need some time to think about it all." Courtney told her friends. She got to her feet and left the room. Thinking about what she had seen was not going to help her situation, but she wasn't about to tell her friends that. They all believed in her, and she wanted to prove them right for once.

A/N:...

ANOTHER SHIT ENDING! GRRRRR!

I can't end stories...I think we have established that...-_-

LOL!

OKAY! Want to know a few major events that are happening in the next story? OF COURSE YOU DO!

Arianna has her baby...Will she keep it?

Rebecca and Kevin finally get married...But is it really a happy ending?

And we say hello to a new character...But what does he want?

DUN DUN DUUUN!

LOL!

Sorry this chapter was a bit short...and shit...But I'm trying here people!

LOL! I'm in a good mood :)

OMG! OMG! OMG! Please read the second chapter of Reviews: The good, the bad and the sucky by agentxy14

HE REVIEWED THE RUNAWAY RETURNS! EEEEEEEEEEEE!

HAPPINESS! LOL!

and

Just watched TDA...Trent left...He was obsessed with number 9...Number nine is one of my favorite numbers, too...Next to three and thirteen :) LOL!

and

TWO WEEKS WITH NO SKOOL! WHOOOO! SUCCESS! LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: OH HUSH UP! At least I tried... ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: hehehe...Congrats on getting the part :) I had the lead part in the play I did last week :) It always makes you feel good to get the lead...LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: hahahaha! I doubt I'll beat the encyclopedia ;) LOL! hahaha! Thank you :)

Panda Reaper: LOL! I don't mind ;) hehehe! ahahahahahahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: I KNOW! LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! ;) I know :) Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: YAY! Thank you :)

InstruMental: I would never kill Courtney...So soon after I killed her last ;) LOL! ...I know it was sad...Is everything okay? I'm here if you wanna talk... :) Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: Hmmm...That does seem long...Uh...How about the longest story series on the TD franchise on FF...LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! 120 REVIEWS! LOL!

Thank you all for helping me get this far :)

I love you all and I hope you all read the sixth story of The Going's On :) It will either start tomorrow or Monday, depending if I want to take a break or not :)

The Going's On: Is Revenge Ever the Answer?

Coming soon...LOL!

OH! The following people ROCK MY SOCKS!

Aaron'sInAMineField

pomtdwt

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX

InstruMental:

eternalstarlight28

CyD1224Izzy

Panda Reaper

sweetElisabeth

CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Clarissa

XxPurpleChickxX

Rosalinda Johnson

Destanaa

loveDxC4eva

WHOO! Because of you I got a whole 120 reviews :)

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thank you so much for reading, please review for one final time :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
